Perfectly Imperfect
by RL74
Summary: I started this story last week and it just wasn't doing what I wanted so, I started again! AndithFest 2018 - Anthony is a Museum Curator, emotionally stunted and obsessed with perfection. He hired Edith Crawley as a Graduate Trainee - she's bright, brilliant and his polar opposite in terms of character. So why can't he get her out of his mind?
1. Chapter 1

Hello folks, I started this story last week and it just wasn't playing out how I wanted it to so I've re-written significant parts of it. I hope you approve of what I've done.

Anthony Strallan was perfection personified. From his immaculately styled blonde hair and the exquisitely tailored Alexander McQueen suits to the spotlessly polished Church's shoes, there was absolutely nothing about him that was out of place.  
Professionally, he was man at the absolute height of his powers. For the past 5 years he's been Head of the Fitzwilliam Museum in Cambridge, described by the Standing Commission on Museums & Galleries in 1968 as 'one of the greatest art collections of the nation and a monument of the first importance'; he lives and breathes for his work and his relentless pursuit of perfection.  
Personally, he is a closed book. No one gets close to him. How could they? They are never as perfect as the portraits, the sculptures and the artworks that surround him and give him constancy. Never as perfect as her…..

Edith Crawley was a few short weeks away from completing her PhD in the History of Art & Architecture from the University of Cambridge.

A child of the now declining English aristocracy, she has worked hard to distance herself from her family and make her own way in the world. As far as Edith is concerned, her family absolutely fulfil the stereotype of the landed gentry, being a mixture of doctors and lawyers. As far as they are concerned, she is most assuredly the 'black sheep' of the family having chosen to pursue a career in art. To them, art was a hobby, a pastime, not something you built your life around.

Personally, she is a confirmed singleton; convinced that she is destined for a life of increasingly eccentric spinsterdom, having never had a successful relationship in all of her 26 years.  
Edith had not been blessed with the same social graces and self-confidence as her siblings and found meeting new people, particularly those of the opposite sex, a real challenge.

Sartorially she is 'unusual', favoring clothes so bright they look like an explosion in a paint factory and her unruly red and gold hair bounces around like the broken springs on an old sofa.

Indeed, Edith is not what one might call conventionally beautiful but there is a certain something about her and when she talks about her work, well, she just exudes JOY. Her fiery brown eyes sparkle and her passion radiates from every pore.

Edith had loved every second of her time at Cambridge. For the first time in her life, she had been able to escape from her family and surround herself with people who shared her interests, intellect and values. In short, for the first time in her life she could just 'be'.

The prospect of leaving Cambridge and 'real life' looking large on the horizon was a source of more than a little anxiety for Edith. She know that the last thing she wanted to do was go back to Downton and the family, she had worked too hard to escape and establish herself for that, so the first thing she had to do was find a job; her parents having made it perfectly clear that if she was going to pursue art as a career, the family purse would remain firmly closed.

She was discussing her fears for the future with her PhD Supervisor, sounding board and now dear friend, Dr Anna Walker.

"I can't go back there, Anna. It took me 20 years to escape, I can't. Besides, I won't give them the satisfaction. I can just hear them now, 'All done playing with your art now, Edith? Jolly good! Still time to join your father at the bar you know."  
"God, the thought of it, I can't stand it!"

"I understand, Edith. I know how unsupportive your family have been and how hard it's been for you to escape the long shadow that they cast. But honestly, you need to have more faith in yourself. You're young, you're intelligent and you are supremely talented, whether you realise it or not."

Dr Walker continued "Have you had any thoughts on what you might like to do once you have your PhD?"

"I had considered applying for the Traineeship at the Fitz but there will probably be dozens of people applying for that, I don't have a hope."

"The Fitz? That wouldn't be under Dr Strallan would it?" Enquired Anna.

"Yes, yes I think so. Why?" Asked Edith.

"He and I collaborated on a paper for the Association of Art Museum Curators Conference last year. I would be happy to put in a word for you if you would like? I'm not sure what difference it would make but I'd be happy to try?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you. Applications close this Friday but I have my portfolio and CV all ready to go."

"Oh you're welcome. Go ahead, submit your application and I'll put in a call to Dr Strallan. Oh and I know your Viva is also on Friday so just let me know if you need anything from me before then."

"Thank you so much, Anna. I'd best go and get that application in. I'll see you soon."

"Take care, Edith!"

Ah well, nothing ventured nothing gained, Edith thought.

Anna, meanwhile was as good as her word. Returning to her office, she put in a call to Anthony.

"Dr Strallan? Good afternoon, its Anna Walker here."  
"Ah, Dr Walker. Good afternoon, what can I do for you?"  
"Forgive me for being so forward but I wanted to talk to you about the Graduate Trainee position that you have open at the Fitz."  
"Oh yes? What about it?"  
"Well, to be perfectly honest, I think one of my PhD Candidates, Edith Crawley, would be perfect for it."  
"Really? How so?"  
"If I'm not mistaken, this person will be working with you on the joint Charles Rennie Mackintosh project with Glasgow University, correct?"  
"Ah the University rumour mill has been working over time I see."  
"Indeed, well. Edith's specialization is architecture, particularly art nouveau and modernism which, I think you'll agree, puts her very firmly in Mackintosh's wheelhouse and she has some curating experience having worked a placement at the National as an undergrad. She's very bright and very passionate and I think she could very much benefit from working with you."  
"I see. That is quite the recommendation. Thank you Dr Walker. I'll look out for her submission and most certainly give it serious consideration."  
"Please do. Thank you Dr Strallan. Goodbye"  
"Goodbye"

Anthony replaced the handset and sat back in his chair. The call from Dr Walker had been a surprise as had the impassioned recommendation of her student. Anthony knew that Dr Walker did not give out recommendations lightly so there must be something about this Ms Crawley.

She had given him much to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony Strallan lives in a stylish, contemporary townhouse right in the centre of Cambridge. As one would expect, the property is beautifully appointed with high end finishes throughout and not an ounce of clutter anywhere. His Library, alphabetized by subject and author; his vinyl collection, the same. Stainless steel, clean lines, polished marble. A place for everything and everything in its place.

His mornings start early and this clear, bright Friday morning is no exception. The alarm wakes Anthony at 4:30am, whereupon he eats a bowl of organic oatmeal, drinks a cup of green tea, runs 5 miles on his treadmill, showers and dresses before leaving for work at 6am.

Driving in to work, he begins to think about the day ahead.

"Today is the deadline for submissions for the Graduate Trainee programme. I hope this year's submissions are of a higher quality than last year. Some of last year's applicants could barely string a coherent sentence together! Cambridge's best and brightest? I don't think so….! The Mackintosh project is one of our most prestigious in years so this person will need to be absolutely top flight." He muses.

He begins to cast his mind back to when he graduated from Cambridge. He was so young, so carefree and LIVED to paint. He could literally lose days if he was engrossed in a piece, not sleeping and barely eating; such was the need to transfer the idea from his brain to canvas.

Unbidden, his mind drifts further to when he secured his first job at the Musée National d'Art Moderne in Paris. To where he met her. To where it all went spectacularly wrong.

He willed himself back to the present. Maybe one day he would allow himself to think about that or talk about that, but today was not that day.

Pulling up outside the Fitz, he takes a deep breath and opens the car door.

Across town, Edith Crawley is also starting her day.

Edith lives in a delightfully bohemian studio apartment outside of the city centre; city centre properties being somewhat out with her price bracket these days.  
Her kitchen was her living room which was her bedroom. It had uneven floorboards, mysterious ancient stains on the walls and Edith had decorated it in her own inimitable style. It was truly 'hers' and she loved every square inch of it.

Unfortunately, her day was not starting in quite the same orderly manner as Anthony's. Today was the day of her Viva, her thesis defence, so of course, she overslept!

"Oh bugger! I've slept through my alarm! Today of all days! Ruddy Typical!"

Edith dived out of bed and into the shower. She had 90 minutes until her appointment; in a building 30 mins away.

After taking the world's quickest shower, throwing a coffee down her neck and attempting to tame her unruly locks; she dressed in a charcoal grey trouser suit, white blouse and black pumps - an uncharacteristically conservative look for Edith but even she was willing to make some concessions to the Viva panel. She pulls her hair back in as close an approximation to a chignon as she can manage and places a copy of her precious thesis into her briefcase.

She looks at her reflection in the mirror, "Come on old girl, you know your subject, you can do this". She takes a deep breath, and walks out of her flat.

"Miss Crawley? The panel will see you now."

XXXX

While Edith was defending her academic research, across town Anthony was wading his way through the pile of applications for the Graduate Traineeship.

As he had previously alluded to Dr Walker, the person that secured the position would be working on an extremely prestigious project for the museum, under his direct supervision.

The Fitz was undertaking a joint exhibit with the Hunterian Museum and Art Gallery at Glasgow University, commemorating the 150th Anniversary of the birth of the Architect and Designer, Charles Rennie Mackintosh. This exhibit would garner worldwide attention and every last detail would have to be perfect.

The ideal candidate should have a mix of art and architecture in their background with ideally some museum experience. Anthony was despairing of ever finding that person when he remembered Dr Walker's recommendation. He pulled Edith Crawley's submission to the top of the pile.

As he began to read, he felt his pulse quicken.  
"My word. Dr Walker was correct. Ms Crawley has exactly the mix of skills and experience required for this post. I think we've found her."

XXX

By noon, the ordeal of the Viva was over. Edith would become Dr Edith Margaret Crawley after she made a few minor corrections.

"Well done Edith!" Exclaimed Anna, moving in to give Edith a hug. "We are all so incredibly proud of you!"

"Thank you so much! You have been wonderful. I honestly don't think I could have done this with anyone else supervising me. I'm more than a little worried about what I'm going to do without you now." Confessed Edith.

"You will be just fine, Edith. I have absolute faith in you!" said Anna. "Now, are you going to join your fellow graduates in an evening of drunken debauchery?" she laughed.

"Anna! I thought you knew me! No, I'm going home to get out of this suit although I may permit myself a small glass of bubbly to celebrate!" said Edith.

"I think you should, you definitely deserve it. Give me a ring later on if you want to get together." said Anna.

"I will. Thanks again, Anna" said Edith, floating back to her apartment on a cloud of euphoria and if she was honest, sheer relief.

As she watched Edith walk away, Anna placed another call to Anthony Strallan.

"Hello Dr Strallan, its Anna Walker again. I do hope I'm not disturbing you?"  
"Oh hello Dr Walker, no not at all. What can I do for you?"  
"I know that you are probably knee deep in the application review process but I wanted you to know that Edith Crawley passed her Viva this morning. Subject to a few minor corrections, she will be awarded the PhD."  
"Ah, that is very good news. Truthfully, that settles it. I've spent the last few hours going through each application and there is no one else who comes close to fitting the bill.  
Thank you very much for making the recommendation, Dr Walker.  
You know that we are keen to get moving on this one as soon as possible so I will call Ms Crawley this afternoon to arrange a meeting."  
"Excellent. I know she'll be thrilled. Thank you Dr Strallan, good day."  
"Good day to you, Dr Walker."

Anthony ended the call from Dr Walker and sat back in his chair.

He knew the importance of the project, he knew the calibre of the candidate that was required and he knew with crystalline clarity, that the only person for the job was Edith Crawley.


	3. Chapter 3

Uopn returning to her flat, Edith called her parents to tell them of her good news, that she would indeed be Dr Crawley in a few short weeks. Their enthusiasm was muted, as always.

"Congratulations my dear. Does that mean that you'll consider getting a real job now?" exclaimed her Father "Its not too late you know, many people join the bar later in life!"

"Oh God, that old chestnut again. Every damn time I speak to him it's the same." she mused.

Edith couldn't think of anything worse than 'joining the bar', not to mention the fact that 26 hardly constituted 'later in life'! She had had a million different reasons as to why art and design are important but she knew none of them would make one iota of difference to her family so she let it pass and ended the call in her usual perfunctory manner. Duty done.

Anthony Strallan was not a fan of the telephone. Why waste time on idle 'chit chat' when you could get straight to the point with an email. Even when dealing with colleagues such as Dr Walker, his preferred medium was email. However, in this instance he did not have time to waste waiting for a response to an email so he girded his loins and picked up the telephone.

Edith was sitting back relaxing with a glass of chilled bubbly when she heard her mobile ring. Reaching for it, she saw it was a number that she did not recognise.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, good afternoon, may I speak with Ms Crawley?"

"Yes, good afternoon, this is she."

"Ah, right, yes, well, hello Ms Crawley. My name is Dr Anthony Strallan and I'm calling from the Fitzwilliam Museum about your application for our Graduate Trainee position. I am pleased to tell you that you have been selected for interview. Would tomorrow at 3pm suit?"

"You're kidding?!" - "Oh God! What have I just said?!" Thought Edith

On the other end of the line, Anthony Strallan was looking at his phone with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. This was not going well. This was why he hated the telephone. Perhaps he'd made a mistake with this candidate...

"No. Ms Crawley. I am not 'kidding'. I am not known for making jokes and certainly not about something as important as this. You do understand the seriousness of this role and the responsibility that it entails? Yes?"

"Oh, oh yes, absolutely. My apologies. I would very much welcome the opportunity to come in and discuss the position with you. 3pm tomorrow works perfectly."

"Very good. I shall see you then. Report to reception and I will come down and meet you. Good day Ms Crawley".

Before she could reply, the line went dead.

"Well, that was unexpected", thought Edith. "Now what on earth am I going to wear?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edith decided upon a simple white shift dress with white pumps but she couldn't completely forgo colour and chose a pashima with splashes of red, green and gold. She tried to tame her unruly mop, truly she did, tying it back into a tight ponytail but there was just one curl that would not behave and having made its escape from her ponytail, was now pleasantly bouncing up and down over her right eye.  
She gave herself one final appraising look in the mirror, before leaving her flat and heading for the Fitz.

Edith loved the Fitz, having spent countless hours there during the course of her academic career. She couldn't quite believe that, if she played her cards right, she could soon be working there.  
Upon arrival she followed the instructions given to her by Dr Strallan and made her way to reception to check in and wait for him.

While she waited for Anthony to appear, Edith became completely immersed in the latest exhibition to visit the museum; only stirring from her reverie when a quiet sonorous voice called out from behind her.

"Ms Crawley?"

Quite obviously startled, Edith awkwardly swung around, tripping over her own feet and came face to face with quite possibly the most attractive man she had ever seen. He was tall, broad, blonde haired, immaculately dressed and had the most astonishing blue eyes.

She felt her heart drop into her stomach and leap into her throat – simultaneously.

She could see his lips moving and his outstretched hand but her brain couldn't quite process what was happening, beyond the intense thumping in her chest. With a supreme effort, she forced herself to concentrate.

"I'm sorry but you ARE Ms Crawley, yes?"

Shaking her head and blushing furiously from the roots of her hair to her feet, Edith replied "oh, yes, yes I am. I'm sorry. Delighted to meet you."

"Likewise Ms Crawley. Welcome to the Fitz".

They walked the short distance to Anthony's office where he ushered her to an armchair. He sat opposite her, quietly assessing her.  
She was young, inexperienced and slightly clumsy, as if not quite comfortable in her own skin; but there was an enthusiasm and nervous energy about her that Anthony found very attractive. She also had beautiful bright brown eyes….

Refocusing, Anthony began the interview: "Ms Crawley, I asked you here today to discuss the Graduate Trainee Position that we have here at the Fitz. This person will have major role in an extremely high profile exhibition which we are jointly curating with the Hunterian Museum in Glasgow. The exhibit is part of the commemorations of the 150th anniversary of the birth of Charles Rennie Mackintosh and will run for at least 6 months.

The successful candidate will be expected to undertake a myriad of roles and, while I expect them to be a self-starter, they work directly under my supervision and must be able to take direction. I'm sure you are aware that Dr Walker has been advocating on your behalf with many reasons why it should be you, but I want to hear from you. Why?"

"Why? Why what?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Why any of it? Why do you want to work here, why do you want to pursue a career in the arts in the first place, why does it matter?"

Edith was well used to defending her position and life choices so she let him have it...

"Why does art and design matter? Let's look at the economy first, shall we?" Edith was off and running!

"Businesses in the UK arts and culture industry generated an aggregate turnover of £12.4 billion in 2015.  
The subsets of the arts and culture industry's productive activities of book publishing, performing arts and artistic creation are the largest contributors to the industry's aggregate turnover performance – an estimated £5.9 billion of gross value added (GVA) to the UK economy.  
The arts and culture industry employed, on average, 110,600 full-time equivalent employees in the UK and 99,500 in England during the period 2008–11. This represents about 0.45 per cent of total employment in the UK and 0.48 per cent of all employment in England.  
For every £1 of salary paid by the arts and culture industry, an additional £2.01 is generated in the wider economy through indirect and induced multiplier impacts. In 2015, 10 million inbound visits to the UK involved engagement with the arts and culture, representing 32 per cent of all visits to the UK and 42 per cent of all inbound tourism-related expenditure.  
Overall in terms of culture, the UK is perceived to be the fourth best nation out of 50. This is as a result of Britain having an exciting contemporary culture (eg music, films, art and literature). There are five key ways that arts and culture can boost local economies: attracting visitors; creating jobs and developing skills; attracting and retaining businesses revitalising places; and developing talent.  
Looking at the spillover effects between the commercial and publicly funded arts and culture sectors found that there was high labour mobility between the two. The flow of work is often not one way, with individuals moving between publicly funded and commercial sectors in both directions, potentially more than once, as well as working concurrently in both.  
Moving on to Health & Wellbeing - Those who had attended a cultural place or event in the previous 12 months were almost 60 per cent more likely to report good health compared to those who had not, and theatre-goers were almost 25 per cent more likely to report good health.  
People value being in the audience to the arts at about £2,000 per person per year and participating at £1,500 per person. The value of participating in sports is about £1,500 per person per year.  
Research has evidenced that a higher frequency of engagement with arts and culture is generally associated with a higher level of subjective wellbeing. Engagement in structured arts and culture improves the cognitive abilities of children and young people.  
A number of studies have reported findings of applied arts and cultural interventions and measured their positive impact on specific health conditions which include dementia, Parkinson's disease and depression.  
As for Society, High-school students who engage in the arts at school are twice as likely to volunteer as those who don't engage in the arts and are 20 per cent more likely to vote as young adults.  
Employability of students who study arts subjects is higher and they are more likely to stay in employment.  
Culture and sport volunteers are more likely than average to be involved and influential in their local communities. There is strong evidence that participation in the arts can contribute to community cohesion, reduce social exclusion and isolation, and/or make communities feel safer and stronger.  
As for the thorny issue of Arts Education - Taking part in drama and library activities improves attainment in literacy.  
Taking part in structured music activities improves attainment in maths, early language acquisition and early literacy.  
Schools that integrate arts across the curriculum in the US have shown consistently higher average reading and mathematics scores compared to similar schools that do not.  
Participation in structured arts activities increases cognitive abilities. Students from low income families who take part in arts activities at school are three times more likely to get a degree than children from low income families who do not engage in arts activities at school."

Barely pausing for breath, Edith contiuned...

"Moving specifically to the area of design- EVERYTHING we wear or own or use was designed by someone, from the smart phone on your desk to your finely tailored suit. It is all design, it impacts the way that we live. It is the way we live."

"As to this particular position, the Fitz enjoys an enviable reputation within the artistic community and the Mackintosh project is one of the jewels in its crown.  
I'm a specialist in modernist and art nouveau architecture and there is NO ONE who has done more for the movement than Mackintosh. The pebbles that he threw into that particular pond, one hundred years ago, continue to reverberate across the world."

"THAT, Dr Strallan, is why art matters, why this museum matters, why this project matters and why I want to dedicate MY time and talents to working on it."

When she finished she was flushed and breathless. Anthony was trying hard not to notice the rise and fall of her chest below her dress as she tried to regain her composure.

He was astonished. He had never heard such an impassioned defence of their craft and it had been years since he had met someone whose thoughts and feelings on the subject were so closely aligned to his own. It was both exciting and oddly terrifying.

The silence between them grew more awkward. Edith was staring intently into her lap, determined not not to look up, fully expecting a look of disdain on his face.

"I do apologise Dr Strallan, I do tend to get carried away when discussing my work. I suppose I'm so used to people dismissing or diminishing it that I immediately go on the defensive. I'm sorry. I should go. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

As Edith rose to leave, Anthony leapt up from his seat and caught her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Whatever happened in the next 30 seconds, he couldn't let her leave. Not like this.  
He knew the look of someone setting themselves up for an evening of self-loathing and didn't want that for her.

Staring into her fiery brown eyes, he spoke.

"No, no Ms Crawley. Please, please sit down."

"Don't apologise. Don't ever apologise for having a love for your work. It's that passion and pursuit of excellence that drives us on to do what we do."

He paused for breath and stared at her intently. When he had first met her, he immediately thought he had made a mistake by inviting her for an interview but now, now he couldn't imagine anyone else sitting in that chair and he knew that he would not be happy working with anyone else but her.

"I think I've heard enough.  
We can talk specifics of salary and suchlike at a later date but, Ms Crawley, I would like to offer you the position of Graduate Trainee here at the Fitz."

He reached out to shake her hand and didn't even question why his was shaking.

It took Edith a moment to process what he had said, as if she couldn't quite allow herself to believe it.

"Th-thank you. Thank you so much. It would be an honour to work with you."

She shook his hand and gave him a rare full face smile. The feel of her soft warm skin in his hands and the glow of joy on her face, shot straight through him and settled most assuredly where they should not. Anthony was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

A/N Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this story, Andith shippers really are the tops.

This is a transitional chapter. We'll get to the heart of Anthony's backstory next.

XXXX

After escorting Edith back to reception, Anthony returned to his office almost in a state of shock. He sat back in his chair, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Thinking about the unexpectedly intense meeting that he had just had with Edith Crawley, Anthony couldn't quite believe that he had offered her the job on the spot. He didn't do spontaneity. 'Good God, I can't even pick out a tie without asking myself 20 questions" he thought.

All he knew was that he couldn't let her walk out of his office for good.

He replayed the interview in his mind. She had undoubtedly mesmerized him with her fierce intelligence, intensity and raw passion for the subject but he was also astonished by the fact that at 26, Edith Crawley knew exactly what she wanted to do with her life and why. Few people ever gain that foresight, far less at such a young age.

If he was honest with himself, what really astounded and scared him most was how she made him feel. When she looked at him with those fiery brown eyes he saw a kindred spirit, an artist, an advocate, a partner….. Never in a million years did he think he would ever feel anything like that again. Far less for a woman 20 years his junior.

In less than 30 minutes this intense, unusual, quirky and yes beautiful woman had thrown Anthony's measured, controlled world completely off kilter.

Taking a deep breath, Anthony came to the realization that he was tired of being alone, tired of being scared all the time and maybe just maybe, it was time to start living again?

Anthony had held his life in aspic for so long, letting no one new in, could he even begin to try?

He couldn't sort it out alone. He needed to talk to someone. He picked up his phone and began to dial.

XXXX

Edith had just walked in the door of her flat when he phone rang. It was Anna Walker.

"So, how did it go?"  
"Oh God Anna! I don't know where to start!"  
"Uh oh. Okay, lets start from the beginning. I'm sitting comfortably, now spill!"

"Well, first of all, I tripped over myself while I'm introducing myself to the delectable Dr Strallan! You might have told me he was gorgeous. It was a bit early in the day for that level of embarrassment, even for me!"

"We'll deal with Dr Strallan in a minute – continue!"

"Okay, okay so then he brings me into his office and was really quite stand offish – wanting to know why I wanted the job and why I value the arts. So…..I let him have it. With both barrels."

"Oh boy. The full Crawley rant?"  
"Uh huh, the full Crawley rant. I couldn't stop myself. Its like some mad pavlovian reaction whenever I'm asked to defend my work. Oh God I am mortified just thinking about it!"

Anna begins to laugh heartily down the phone.

"So how did that go over?"  
"Well, I was so horrified at my behavior, that once I'd got my breath back, I got up to leave and Dr Strallan stopped me."  
"He stopped you? What do you mean he stopped you?"  
"He got up from his seat, took hold of my wrist and sat me back down.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really!"  
"Then he offered me the job…."  
"He did WHAT?! Now you tell me! That is wonderful news!"  
"You know, that's the first time I think I've ever known Anthony Strallan to do something like that."  
"Like what?"  
"Something impulsive, off the cuff. He's usually so measured with his actions. You must have made quite the impression on him my dear!"

Edith could feel her cheeks colouring with Anna's words.

"Edith, are you still there?"  
"Yes, yes I am. That's good I guess. He certainly made an impression on me….."

"Ah ha, now we're getting to it. Might the confirmed singleton, self-professed emotional cold fish have a teeny tiny thing for the good Doctor?" Anna teased

"Maybe…" Edith said quietly.  
"Ahh, you're serious..." Anna realized.

"He's supremely accomplished in our field and God knows I'm no expert in relationships, Anna, but something happened today. Something stopped him from letting me walk out of that interview when all good sense should have told him to; and lets be honest, you'd need to be lacking in a pulse not to find the man attractive."

"You're a big girl Edith and I'm not going to tell you what to do but just be careful, okay? Quite apart from the fact that he's going to be your boss, Anthony Strallan is a wounded man. I don't know the specifics but I do know that he was hurt many years ago and has never quite managed to get over it. I just don't want to see you get hurt as a result."

"Thanks Anna. You know me, I'm hopeless with men, nothing is going to come of it!"  
"All the same, take care okay?"  
"I will. I'll see you for a celebratory drink soon. Okay? Bye!"  
"Okay, Bye Edith!"

Putting the phone down, Edith thought about the day. There was no denying it, she was stunned to have been offered the position and honestly even more stunned by her burgeoning attraction to the good doctor; but the discussion of his baggage had thrown her for a loop. Edith had a lot to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - So here we finally find out what has been holding Anthony back all these years. This chapter involves a controversial subject and I wish to make it clear that I pass no value judgement either way. Its only there as a vehicle to move the narrative forward.  
I hope you approve.

"Come on Charlie, pick up. Pick up!" Anthony was pacing up and down in his office, running his hand through his hair.

"Anthony Strallan! Oh my God! It lives! It speaks! How long has it been?! How the hell are you man?!" exclaimed Charlie Edwards, Anthony's oldest, well, only friend.

They had been flatmates together at Cambridge but had been distant for some years; as evidenced by Charlie's surprise at Anthony's phone call.  
These days, Charlie was Head of the Art School at Edinburgh University.

"Hi Charlie. Yeah, I, ah, I'm, I'm good yeah." Anthony stammered.

"Are you sure? You don't sound it. Everything alright?"

Anthony had no idea how to answer that question.

"Um, well, no, not really. Look I'm sorry to call out of the blue like this, old man, but can I come and see you?"

"Of course! Look, I don't know what this is about but its Saturday evening now, why don't you come up on the early train tomorrow? I'm not doing anything that can't wait. You can be here by early afternoon and then get the evening train back south if needs be? Please tell me you're not still working 7 days a week?"

"Um, no, no I'm not. Okay, that, yeah, that sounds good. Thanks Charlie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Look, whatever it is Anthony, we'll work it out."

"Uh, yeah, um, thanks Charlie. See you tomorrow."

The following morning, Anthony was on the first train north, headed for Edinburgh. As he watched the world roll by outside the train window, he thought about what he was going to say to Charlie, to help him understand, when he himself couldn't understand what was going on.

Charlie spotted Anthony, a good head and shoulders above the rest of the crowd, as soon as he alighted the train. His warm smile soon faded. His old friend did not look good at all.

"Anthony! Now, granted it's been a good few years since I've seen you but man, I have to say you look absolutely hellish. Are you ill? What's going on?"

"Can we go somewhere quiet, I need a drink."  
"Of course, let's head back to my place and you can tell me what this is all about."

When they arrived back at Charlie's place, he got Anthony settled in a comfy armchair and put a Scotch in his hand.

"Alright old man, what's been going on? I don't see you for years and you appear out of the blue, in obvious pain."

"Jesus Charlie, I don't even know where to start."

"Okay. Well, I haven't seen much of you since you came back from Paris, I've no idea what went on there but, not to put too fine a point on it, the Anthony that went to Paris, is not the same one that came home. Maybe start there?"

Taking a sip from his Scotch and deep breath, Anthony began to talk

"Paris. God it feels like a lifetime ago. I was so young, so idealistic, I was going to change the world! The hubris of youth"

"Ambition and passion aren't necessarily a bad thing" Charlie pointed out

"True but I was so naïve."

"Maybe"

"And of course, there was Madeleine. Madeleine Marcoup."  
"I remember Madeleine. You two were inseparable, 'the bright young things' of the Paris arts scene and then suddenly you weren't. The next thing I hear is that you've come home and buried yourself in work, barely drawing breath – never mind a picture, in 20 years. What in God's name happened Anthony? All these years and you've never told Me."

"She was incredible. She was beautiful, bright, spirited, passionate, fiery and oh so talented. She painted like a god! Together we were going to change the art world forever! I loved her more than life itself. I would have done anything, become anything for her. I know that sounds like a complete cliché, Charlie, but I swear to God it was true. " Anthony seemed lost in his memories for a moment….

"Yes, I remember. What happened…Anthony please tell me."

Returning to the surface and taking a deep breath like a swimmer emerging from deep water, he continued.  
"She was pregnant, with my child." We were going to get married."

Charlie tried his best to still his facial expressions and emotions, this was all news to him. He had so many questions but he knew that this might be the only time Anthony would be able to get the story out so he kept his counsel; only offering gentle encouragement to Anthony.

Taking another deep breath and another large swig of his Scotch, Anthony slowly continued.  
"I was so happy, way beyond happy. I had the woman of my dreams and I was going to be a father! Me! A father! – And then I wasn't. I lost them both."

"I don't understand, how?" Charlie gently probed.

"We were going to get married as soon as we found out that Madeleine was pregnant. I might have been a carefree, unconventional artist but I was still an English gentleman and I wanted, no scratch that, needed to make an 'honest woman' of her. I know, I know, utterly ridiculous."

"Anyway, it was all arranged. Civil ceremony, no fanfare, just us. Then, a couple of weeks before the wedding, Madeleine went to a painting retreat in the Dordogne. Or at least that is where she said she had been going…"

That statement hung in the air until Anthony recovered his composure. With short halting breaths, he continued.

"It turns out that Madeleine had been in Lyon. Having a termination."

"Jesus, Anthony, how, why? Said Charlie, stunned by what he was hearing.

"Abortion laws in France are pretty strict, even more so back then and given how far along she was, she would have needed to convince 2 separate doctors that not having an abortion would cause 'grave permanent damage to her mental health'. So she did."

"She came back to Paris and told me that we, our life, the life we had planned together, wasn't enough for her. She wanted more, needed more. She packed up her belongings and I've never seen her since. Although I'd be a liar if I said I hadn't thought of her, them, every day.

"As for me, I packed up my things and came back to England, to Cambridge and started climbing the curatorial ladder. If I was busy, if I was working, I didn't have time to feel. At least that was the delusion I was operating under. I think we both know the truth."

Anthony continued quietly. "Being my wife and the mother of my child would have caused permanent damage to her mental health. How the hell was I supposed to go on from that Charlie? The day she had the operation, she killed me too."

Both men sat in silence. Dazed by what had just passed.

Haltingly, Charlie began to speak  
"Anthony. I, I had no idea. I have no concept of the pain that you have been through. I cannot even begin to imagine what that must have been like for you, indeed what it's been like every day since.  
But….the fact is, old man, you're still here. You're still here and damn it, you're a good man Anthony, you deserve to be happy."

Charlie continued cautiously…  
"And while the memories of Madeleine are with you every day…would I be correct in thinking that something else has happened to bring these uncomfortable feelings back to the surface?"

"Oh God, Charlie. It's a mess. I'm a bloody mess" Anthony leant forward in his chair, head in his hands, sweeping his fingers through his hair and turning his face skywards.

"Its alright, it'll be alright. Let me refill these glasses and you can tell me all about it."

Over several glasses of Scotch, Anthony told Charlie about his extraordinary meeting with Edith and how he was in complete and utter amazement over his current state, having schooled himself to feel nothing for years. He told him of the instant connection he felt with her and he told him how entirely terrified he was of the whole situation.

"I mean, Christ Charlie! I'm 46 years old and I'm falling to bits over a woman 20 years younger than me, whom I've met for half an hour and as if that wasn't ludicrous enough, I'm going to be her bloody boss! Jesus man!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down, man! Look. Look, take it easy.  
Maybe a friend and yes I mean a friend, is just what you need right now. You obviously have a lot in common so how about you just relax and see what happens?  
Yes, you technically being her boss might complicate things slightly down the road but for now, just get to know each other better. Enjoy each other's company and stop trying to second guess everything!"

Anthony grunted in acknowledgement that his friend might just be right….

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Anthony. Come on in, the water is lovely."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N A short transitional chapter before Edith starts working at the Museum.

It's going to be a couple of weeks until I can update this story as I'm headed home to Edinburgh for the Fringe, including a couple of performances of 'The Song of Lunch' with the delightful, Robert Bathurst.

At any rate, enjoy this short chapter and I'll update when I get back to the US.

Anthony boarded the train back to Cambridge later that night. He was absolutely spent. He had never told anyone about what really happened with Madeleine and having done so, he felt light headed from his wildly vacillating emotions but also, if he was being honest, relieved. Maybe now that he had externalized his demons, he could start to leave them behind.

As the train rolled South, his thoughts inevitably turned to Edith. Despite Charlie's encouragement, Anthony still wasn't at all sure about what to do there but for the first time in a very long time, Anthony felt hopeful and for now, that was enough.

While Anthony was having his 'emotional exorcism' with Charlie in Edinburgh, Edith concentrated on her thesis corrections and making her initial preparations for starting work on the 'Mack' project; writing her 'to do' list and working on a very colorful 'mind map' for her office wall. She knew the importance of the project and how much of a risk Anthony was taking by bringing her on board.

"If Dr Strallan thinks I can do it, then I won't make a liar out of him" Edith thought.

On the Monday, Edith received her contract from the Fitz with instructions to sign and return it ASAP to the Museum administrator, a fiercely efficient woman named Elsie Hughes.

Edith was pleasantly surprised by the salary and holiday package being offered and signed without hesitation, agreeing to the proposed start date of the following Monday.

Sitting at her desk in her small flat, Edith could not believe the change in her fortunes over the past week: confirmation of her Doctorate, winning the job of her dreams and a possible interest from a man. An intelligent, educated, incredibly handsome man… and she had no idea about how to handle any of it. There was only one person who could talk her down off the ledge.

"Hi Anna! It's me, are you busy? Fancy finally getting that celebratory drink?"

"Hi there! I'd love to! When have you ever known me to refuse a glass of good wine?"

"Haha, good point. How does my place at say, 7pm, sound?"

"Perfect. I'll bring the wine, red or white?"

"You choose, I'll organize the nibbles!"

"Great, see you later!"

A short while later, Edith and Anna were happily ensconced on Edith's large, squishy sofa, glasses of wine in hand.

"So, how are things?" asked Anna.

"Good. Busy but good. I've just about wrapped up my thesis corrections so I should have them with you by the end of this week….and I've signed my contract with the Fitz. It's all official, I start next Monday."

"Congratulations! You're the first one of my students to secure a job. I'm so, so pleased for you! You'll be brilliant!

Edith looked uncertainly at Anna….

"Edith, what is it? What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts about the Fitz? I thought this was your dream job, not to mention a real 'one in the eye' for your family. I bet that was a most satisfying call to make!" Joked Anna, trying to lighten the mood.

Edith shot Anna a wry grin.

"I'll admit that for once, I did enjoy a call with my father. I thought he was going to spontaneously combust when I told him about the Fitz.. Pompous man."

"But seriously, Anna, can I do this?"

"The Fitz is a big deal and this exhibit, well, it's huge. Am I up to it?"

"Edith, you're the most talented and capable student that I've worked with in years, of course you can! Besides, Dr Strallan is no fool, if he's given you the job, then he obviously believes you can do it."

"Dr Strallan" Edith began haltingly

"There's another issue, I'm not sure if I can work with him, Anna. Honestly, I can barely look at him without turning into a blushing, stuttering mess. I'm 26 years old and I'm acting like a schoolgirl with a crush!

Ye Gods! When I think back to my interview, I am horrified. When I first saw him I swear I heard a ruddy celestial choir and then I proceeded to turn into a raving lunatic!"

"You know my history with men, Anna, I'm crap at relationships! I've got all the pulling power of a cabbage!"

Edith groaned and took her head in her hands.

Anna chuckled.

"Calm down Edith, it'll be fine! From what you've told me of your interview, it sounds like you might have peaked the interest of the good doctor, and not just professionally."

"I've told you what I know of his history so I'd advise caution but first and foremost, I'd say relax!

You're going to be working with one of the best in the business, someone who could be a real mentor to you. Learn from his experience, take his advice, be his friend! From what I can see, you could both benefit from a good friend and if something else develops along the way, be open to it."

Anna sipped her wine and continued…

"Look, I know you've spent a lifetime in the shadows of your sisters but honestly Edith, this is your time. You deserve all good things that come your way and if a new friendship is one of those things, embrace it!"

"A toast! To new horizons and continued successes!"

The friends clinked their glasses and drank their wine. A sense of contentment settling over Edith. Maybe she could do this after all. Next Monday could not come soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Hello friends. What a brilliant AndithFest this year. SO much great writing. I'm back from vacation which included two performances of Robert Bathurt's quite wonderful interpretation of Christopher Reid's verse comedy, 'The Song of Lunch'.  
Thank you for all the kind words of encouragement re this story. I know its a bit slow burning, but now that Edith is officially 'on staff' things will start to progress. I just needed one more 'transitional chapter' to get the mechanics of her first day out of the way.  
Props to Miss Kymby for picking up on the use of 'Charlie Edwards' as Anthony's friend. Well spotted, ma'am!

Good morning Miss Crawley, welcome to the Fitz. I hope you'll be very happy here. As you know, the museum isn't open to the public on Mondays so you'll have plenty time to settle in." Said museum administrator Elsie Hughes.

"Thank you, Mrs Hughes. I'm very happy to be here." Replied Edith.

In truth, Edith was a little disappointed that Anthony hadn't been there to welcome her to the Fitz on her first day. She hadn't seen him since her, in her mind, disastrous interview and she was hoping to get that over with as soon as possible.

"Time enough for that, old girl. Relax" she thought to herself.

"Okay Edith, first thing's first. Let me show you to your office. Its just down this corridor" said Mrs Hughes.

Edith was shown to an office at the rear of the building, a mere two doors down from Anthony's. I wonder if he's there? She mused.

Bringing her attention back to the present, she noted that the room was bright with high ceilings, a bookcase along one wall and a large window giving her a fine view of the world outside. There was a large wooden desk and chair dominating the room and there were two smaller chairs beside a round coffee table, off to the side.

Edith loved it at first sight and knew exactly the touches that it would need to make it her own.

Edith was then given a tour of the building by Mrs Hughes, ensuring that she knew where the admin office was, where the IT guys lived, where the cafeteria was and where the ladies rooms were. All the important stuff.

Following on from the tour of the building, Edith was introduced to her new colleagues on the curatorial staff. She felt an instant rapport with Daisy Blackford who had been the 'new girl' last year and was now firmly part of the team. Edith hoped that could be her, this time next year.

She was also introduced to Michael Gregson, tall with dark blonde hair and a ready smile. Michael had a flirtatious manner about him that Edith wasn't quite sure how to respond to.

"I'm going to have to watch that one" thought Edith.

Introductions to the rest of the staff followed. Indeed she met everyone that morning, except Anthony. Where on earth was he? Had she made such a bad impression on him that he was avoiding her? Was he regretting giving her the post? She knew that she would be working directly for/with him and wondered how on earth that was going to work if he wouldn't even talk to her? Edith couldn't allow herself to think about that right there and then so tried her best to force thoughts of Anthony out of her mind.

The gentleman in question had spent the morning, for want of a better word for it, 'hiding' in his office. Persuading Elsie Hughes to conduct Edith's induction for him:

"Please Elsie, I'm up to my neck in work right now." He begged  
"Anthony, what on earth is wrong with you? You always do the new hire orientations, to ensure that they know 'how we do things around here', why not Miss Crawley? She's going to be working for you after all!

"I know, I know, but please Elsie, just this once.

"Anthony, what's going on. This isn't like you?"

When Anthony failed to respond, just looked at her with increasing desperation, she relented.

"Okay, fine. I've no idea what your issue is with Miss Crawley but you are going to have to talk to her at some point!"

Elsie Hughes had worked at the Fitz for many years and had almost become a sort of 'surrogate mother' to Anthony; making sure he was eating properly and not working all the hours god sent but even she had never seen him quite so discomfited.

"Time dragged on slowly for Anthony that morning, watching the clock and thinking, "I wonder where she is right now?"  
"Get a grip old man!" he chided himself.

Finally out of patience with himself, he got up from his desk and went to find her.

Edith was sitting with a few of her fellow curators enjoying a mid-morning cup of tea when Anthony walked into the cafeteria. Their eyes immediately locked on to each other and the rest of the room faded into the background, as if turning the sound down on a loud television.  
Edith rose from the table to greet him, Anthony putting his hand out to shake hers.

"Good morning Miss Crawley, welcome to the Fitz. I'm sorry I was unavailable to meet with you first thing. I trust that Mrs Hughes and the rest of the team are helping you settle in?"

Edith, blushing lightly, shook Anthony's hand, replying:  
"Good morning, Dr Strallan. Yes indeed, everyone has been very welcoming. I think I'm going to be happy here. Thank you."

"Excellent, I'm very glad to hear it. I see that the team have already brought you up to speed with our morning tea break. Well, I won't keep you from your tea. Perhaps you can come by my office in say 30 minutes and we can get started in earnest?"

"Yes, yes, absolutely. Thank you."

The pair reluctantly separated, not realizing that they had held each other's hand all through their brief exchange; Anthony walking back towards his office and Edith rejoining the main body of the group.

As he left the cafeteria, Anthony briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She was even more attractive than he had remembered. This was going to be difficult.

Chatter among the curators had continued during Edith and Anthony's conversation, but there was one person who had been watching them very closely. Michael Gregson.

"Hmm", he thought to himself, "there's definitely something going on there. This could be interesting…."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hello friends. Thank you so much for all the reviews on this story, you really are all just top people!  
This is another short chapter to finish up the business of Edith's first day before getting into the heart of the story. Thank you for your patience  
I"m sorry its taken me so long to update it. I do have a significant chunk of the next chapter written so hopefully it shouldn't be so long until the next on is up.

"Come in." Anthony stood awkwardly at his desk as Edith walked into his office.

"Hello Edith. Please come in, sit down. Are you settling in alright? Team looking after you?"

"Oh yes, everyone has been great. Michael, I think that's his name? He's been especially welcoming."

Anthony forced his lips into a smile and said, "Oh I'm so pleased" his displeasure obvious.

Picking up on his change of tone, Edith wondered what the history was between Anthony and Michael. Clearly something had happened. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, Edith cleared her throat and awkwardly began to speak.

"Anthony, I mean, Dr Strallan…"

"Call me Anthony, please."

"Alright. Anthony. I wanted to apologize for the tirade I subjected to you to during my interview. It was incredibly unprofessional"

"And I told you then, that you need never apologize for being passionate about your work. That 'tirade' is the reason that you're sitting here."

That and the fact that I think you're wonderful, he thought to himself.

"Now, shall we get started? I've prepared this briefing pack for you with all of the details of the exhibition and the first of your 'to do' lists. There's a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it but I have faith in you Edith!"

Edith blushed and felt ridiculously proud of his trust in her. "Get a grip!" she internally chided herself

"Thank you, Anthony, I won't let you down."

Looking at her intently with his deep blue eyes, he said

"I know you won't."

"I'm here if you need anything, anything at all." He hadn't taken his eyes of her the whole time.

Edith blushed, smiled awkwardly and rose to leave.

Finally alone in her office for the first time all day, Edith took a deep breath and sat down at her desk.

In truth, she couldn't quite believe she was here. She had the job she always wanted, using her degrees and the single most attractive man she had ever met, was just along the corridor. It was all a bit overwhelming.

Well, if Anthony thinks I can do this. I won't make a liar out of him. She thought. She opened her folder of papers and began to read.

Edith was completely immersed in her reading when there was a knock at her office door. Without waiting for a reply, Michael stuck his head around the door.

"Hey newbie! It's after 5 o'clock, fancy getting a drink to celebrate surviving your first day in the nuthouse?!"

Edith, shocked out of her reverie, struggled to answer.

"Oh! Hello Michael. Well, I er, I have rather a lot to do here….but yes, alright".

"Will the others be joining us?"

"Oh well, actually its just the two of us."

"Oh, right. Okay…"

Edith wasn't entirely comfortable with this arrangement but not wishing to seem impolite or make an enemy on her first day, she agreed; telling Michael that she would see him in the lobby in 20 minutes.

Anthony meanwhile, had spent the day in his office, trying not to ruminate on the fact that Edith was working 40 feet away…

As the clock swept past 5 o'clock, he rose from his desk and walked to Edith's office.

"Knock, knock" he said quietly.

Edith looked up from her papers and flashed him a full faced smile. Anthony's heart dropped to his knees and jumped into his throat.

"Hello! Do come in! Please, sit down"

"Well, you've made it through day one. Is everything in the briefing pack making sense to you? I'd love to hear your input on the material, of course."

"It is, but I do have some ideas about how we can make the exhibit a little more 'hands on', particularly if we are looking to attract school groups, but we can talk about that tomorrow."

Taking a deep breath, Anthony continued….

"Or, if you're not busy, perhaps we can grab a bite to eat now and you can talk me through your ideas?"

"Oh Anthony! I wish you'd come in 2 minutes earlier, I've just agreed to have a drink with Michael."

"Michael? Ah, righto, well, I, er, won't detain you any further. Have a pleasant evening." Anthony made to move towards the door.

"You could always come too? I'm sure Michael wouldn't mind?"

"Oh no, no. I wouldn't wish to intrude. I'll see you tomorrow, Edith."

And with that, he left; leaving Edith feeling more than a little uneasy.

Anthony drove home alone and, as you might expect, was thinking about Edith. Of course she would be attracted to Michael. Michael was younger, more outgoing and charming than he was. Anthony felt very old, very tired and very lonely.

As soon as she sat down in the bar, Edith knew she had made a mistake. Michael was every bit the tedious flirt that her first instincts told her he would be. He sat way too close to her, less than subtly attempted to put his arm around her and much to her annoyance, was less than complimentary about Anthony.

"I don't envy you working directly for the old boy! What a humorless control freak!"

"Really? I don't get that impression at all. He's clearly very driven and extremely knowledgeable, I'm actually really looking forward to working with him and I think I can learn a great deal from him. As to him being a control freak, I haven't seen that at all. I have a task list as long as your arm and autonomy on how I choose to complete them!"

"My my! Such an impassioned defense of our fearless leader!"

"If you're so unhappy working with him, why do you stay? I'm sure you could secure a position elsewhere?" asked Edith.

"Anthony and I have very different philosophies on how museums should be run. Its fun sparring with him!" Grinned Michael.

Edith rolled her eyes at Michael and tiring of the whole conversation, rose to leave.

"If you'll excuse me, Michael. Its been a very busy day and I've still got some reading to complete before my meetings in the morning. Thanks for the drink."

Michael, in quite possibly the smartest move he'd made all day, said nothing and stood to let her out of the booth.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Michael. "

"Yes, goodnight Edith."

Michael's gaze followed Edith out of the bar, a shrewd expression on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - Hello folks, thank you for all the comments and reviews. Its lovely to have you following along with me. Now, I know I've left you on the cusp of something at the end of this one but I promise it won't be too long until the next section is done.

The following morning, Edith was the first of the curatorial team to arrive at the Museum, arriving before the habitually early Anthony. She wanted to personalize her office a bit more before getting down to the business of the day.  
She brought in a floor standing potted plant, a desk lamp, and brightly colored cushions for her small arm chairs. A similarly patterned rug now adorned the area of the floor below her coffee table. She also brought a small kettle and all the accoutrements for tea, deciding that it might be best to avoid the curatorial tea break in the cafeteria (and Michael) for a while…..

Taking advantage of the continued quiet, Edith began to lay out her 'to do' list and 'mind map' on her whiteboard. By the time she finished it looked like a very colorful spider's web, decipherable only to her!

She had just sat down at her desk when there was a knock at the door. Anthony walked in, a surprised look on his face. "Good morning. My word! You've been busy!"

"Ah yes, just making myself a bit more at home. Is that okay?"

"Yes, yes, of course" said Anthony although he didn't sound particularly sure of that. Looking around at the riot of color that was Edith's office. "When did you have time to do all this?" he asked.

"Well, I completed my reading last night and then I came in early this morning to set up things here, including my own kettle. Can I make you some tea?"

"Yes, please. That would be lovely."

"Last night? Weren't you out with Michael last night?" Anthony asked, trying to keep his tone casual - not entirely successfully!

Edith looked over at him and they both colored  
"Yes, I was, for a short while anyway."

Anthony was trying desperately hard not to pry but asked "Everything alright. He didn't try anything did he?"

Handing him his tea and motioning him to one of her armchairs, she spoke "Oh yes, fine. He just has an over inflated sense of his own attractiveness, that's all. Nothing I couldn't handle."

Trying not to sound too pleased or, if he was honest, relieved, Anthony said "You will let me know if he's bothering you, won't you Edith? I won't tolerate any form of harassment within the team."

"Of course but honestly, it's fine. I think he got the hint!"

"Good. Now, tell me what on earth is going on, on this wall! How can you make sense of any of it?" Anthony laughed.

Over their tea, Edith talked Anthony through her ideas for the exhibition. Anthony listened in rapt attention.

When she finished, Anthony was staring at her, his expression unreadable.

"Anthony? What do you think?"

"Ah well, you certainly think out of the box. I'm not sure if that's the approach that we want for this tho'."

"Might I disagree? Mackintosh's work was 'out of the box' that's why we're still talking about him all these years later and why we're celebrating what would have been his 150th Birthday! Surely such a revolutionary figure within the arts world deserves something revolutionary in return?"

"Look, let me make up some 'mock ups' of what I'm thinking, see if the visuals make any difference?" Said Edith, turning her big brown eyes to him with a pleading look.

Losing himself for a moment in her eyes, Anthony cleared his throat and said; "Okay, you win. Mock up some of your displays and we'll talk again later in the week."

Before she realized what she was doing, Edith reached over and hugged him. "Oh thank you Anthony! This is going to be amazing!

Anthony stiffened under her hold before allowing himself to relax and respond to her, wrapping an arm around her lower back. Edith, having realized what she had done, dropped her arms, blushed furiously and mumbled awkwardly, "Sorry Anthony, I let my enthusiasm get the better of me. I'll have those mock ups done by the end of the week. "

Feeling like he had been slapped, Anthony stammered "Oh, right, righto. We'll I'd er, best get on. Call me if you need anything" closing Edith's office door behind him.

Edith sat down at her desk with her head in her hands.  
"Oh God! What did I do that for?! I'm supposed to be establishing my credibility within the department but what do I do? I launch myself at him!"

A similar scene was playing out a couple of doors down….

Safely back in his office, Anthony stood with his back against the door, eyes closed, breathing heavily. He brushed his hand through his floppy blonde hair in frustration.  
"You're supposed to be her mentor! Not coming on to her, you lecherous old git!  
She hugged you in gratitude, no more. She is amazing, her ideas are amazing and she is not for you!

The week continued in a relatively uneventful manner for Edith. She spent most of her time locked away in her office diligently working on her mock ups and, in truth, avoiding both Michael and Anthony.  
"How on earth have I managed this? I've got one man who is clearly interested in me but whom I can't stand and another whom I wish showed more interest but who just happens to be my boss! Its only my first week! Wait until I tell Anna this one, she won't believe me." She thought.

"By Friday morning, Edith was ready to show her designs to Anthony. She approached Anthony's door with some level of trepidation, both about showing him her ideas and about actually seeing him. She had barely spoken to him all week, the odd 'hello' in the corridor being about the extent of their conversation since their awkward hug on Tuesday morning.

Edith took a deep breath and knocked on the door….  
"Come in" said Anthony "Hello Edith, what can I do for you?"  
"Hi. I just wanted to let you know that I've finished the mock ups that we were discussing earlier this week and I wondered if you had any time this afternoon to review them? "

She continued nervously, "I know we have to share our initial submissions with the team in Glasgow soon so I wanted to make sure I was on the right path."

"Of course, I've been wondering how you were getting on with those but didn't want to bug you while you were working. I'm busy most of the day but I'm free at 4pm this afternoon. I'm sorry its so late on a Friday, I know you'll probably wanting to get home and get out on a hot date!" said Anthony.

"The only 'hot date' I have for tonight is with my sofa. 4pm works fine, I'll see you then."

By the time 4pm rolled around, Edith had everything set up in her office.  
Anthony came in and Edith began, talking him through the whole visitor experience, including a hands on design studio where patrons could try their hand at working with some Mackintosh designs and a 'virtual reality' section which actually puts the visitor in some of Mackintosh's most famous spaces. Anthony had never seen anything like it.

"Well, Edith. I'm convinced and I know that the team in Glasgow are going to love it. Well done!"  
"Thank you! I'm so glad that you can more fully understand my ideas, I truly think that they could make for a unique visitor experience!" She beamed at him and Anthony was powerless to resist.  
"Oh they undoubtedly will, the visuals will be stunning."

Taking a deep breath and not even remotely thinking about what he was doing, Anthony quietly stammered, "Um, Edith. Since it is now technically Friday night and neither of us has plans…..w..would, would you perhaps consider having dinner with me?"

Edith responded equally quietly, not breaking eye contact with him, "Thank you Anthony, I would love to.

"At last!" they both thought.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – The setting for the date, The Oak Bistro, is a real restaurant and is probably my favorite in Cambridge. I hope I've done this first date justice...

 _"Um, Edith. Since it is now technically Friday night and neither of us has plans…..would, would you perhaps consider having dinner with me?"_

 _Edith responded quietly, not breaking eye contact with him, "Thank you Anthony, I would love to."_

 _"At last!" they both thought_

"Great, perfect!" Said Anthony, with more than a little relief in his voice.

"Would you mind if I go home and change first? I'd like to freshen up before we go out?" Asked Edith.

"Oh, oh not at all. Shall I pick you up at your place?"

"That would be great, thank you." Edith smiled at him as she scribbled her address down on a piece of paper.  
"Say 7:30?"

"Yes, absolutely perfect. See you then."

Anthony left Edith's office and as soon as he was in the safely of the corridor he looked skywards and mouthed a silent prayer. "Thank you."

Edith could not get out of the Museum fast enough! She had to get home, shower and change – all before 7:30 and she had no idea what she was going to wear!

Having showered and discarded most of the items in her wardrobe, Edith finally decided upon a hip length emerald green top with long sleeves, cut across at the collar bone but with a deep scoop in the back giving a delightful mix of modesty and daring. She paired this with a pair of faux leather leggings which showed off her long, shapely legs and a pair of silver patent leather pumps. Edith would be striking anywhere but especially so in this outfit!

At 7:28pm, Edith's door buzzer sounded

"H..hi Edith, its me, Anthony." There was a nervous quality to his voice.

Edith opened the door and the man of the hour walked in. He had also taken the opportunity to freshen up and change and was now dressed more casually than his work day attire; in dark blue jeans and a light blue lambswool crew neck sweater, fitting just tightly enough to give Edith an idea of the muscle definition of his chest. The color of his sweater matched perfectly with the blue of his eyes. The look was completed by a pair of brown suede pull on boots. He had also splashed on some cologne, a fresh light scent; not at all overpowering. Edith found his whole ensemble ridiculously attractive.

"Hi, come on in, I'm almost ready. Please, go through and sit down. Can I get you a drink while you wait?" Said Edith.

"Oh, no, no thank you. You carry on, I'll be fine in here."

Anthony walked through to Edith's lounge and sat on the sofa. Surveying the room he noticed the mismatched fabric throws, the cushions, the large colorful rug, the wall hangings and her books. Stacks of them. Standing to take a closer look at some of the titles, he noticed that they had similar tastes – the classics and historical fiction.

Edith meanwhile was putting the last few touches to her make-up and teasing her rowdy russet hair into a manageable mop. Taking one more look at herself in the mirror, she took a deep breath, grabbed her jacket and walked into the lounge.

Anthony turned as she entered  
"You look very lovely, Edith." Said Anthony, blushing lightly

"Why thank you kind Sir. You don't look so bad yourself. " Edith replied, shyly dipping her head.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, yes of course. I'm happy to drive this evening, I'm parked just out front."

Settling into the car, Anthony turned to Edith somewhat nervously  
"I hope you don't mind but I've made reservations at one of my favorite spots in town, The Oak Bistro. The food is quite superb, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Friday evenings can be busy for them and I wanted to make sure we were able to secure a table. Is that okay?"

Edith gave him another of her full face smiles, replying;  
"That sounds wonderful Anthony! I'm afraid my student budget didn't allow for many evenings out in town so I am more than happy to take your recommendations."

Shortly after leaving Edith's, they pulled up outside the restaurant, which was housed in a beautiful Grade II listed building. As he escorted her from the car, Anthony explained that there had been an inn of some sorts on this site for many, many years and that the current restaurant very much paid homage to the building's heritage.

The atmosphere inside the restaurant was elegant but relaxed and the couple were soon seated at a secluded table near the back of the bistro.

Anthony wasn't wrong, everything on the menu looked absolutely wonderful and it took the couple some time to finally decide on their meals. Anthony poured them both a glass of wine and the pair began to talk…

They talked about everything: books, music, theatre, politics and of course art. Each was surprised by how their views seemed to be perfectly aligned with the other, while still offering a new perspective on the discussion.

As each of the courses arrived, bites were shared and the wine continued to flow.  
The evening was progressing well and both Edith and Anthony felt completely relaxed in the others company, something that was a new experience for both of them.

Inevitably the conversation moved to more sensitive topics. Edith told Anthony about her childhood, growing up as the middle child and her parents' dismissive attitude towards her ambitions and her work. He was aghast and more than a little angry on her behalf.

"They have absolutely no idea of the gem that they have in you. You are one of the brightest, most talented people I have ever worked with, Edith, and if I can say that after only one week, I can only wonder where your talents will take you in the future!"

Entirely unused to anyone being so complimentary towards her, Edith blushed furiously and dipped her head. Forcing herself to meet Anthony's eyes, she whispered  
"Thank you, Anthony. I've never had a champion before. I so appreciate your taking a chance on me with this job and all the support you've given me so far."

Anthony continued to stare intently at Edith "I have no doubt that my faith in you will be rewarded, many times over. He said quietly.

Over coffee, the conversation took a more personal turn with Edith confiding in Anthony about her private life, or lack thereof. Again, Anthony was genuinely shocked that someone as smart and beautiful as Edith had been so alone for much of her life.

The conversation then moved to Anthony's story.

For his part, Anthony couldn't say why, it wasn't the wine talking, but he wanted Edith to know. Everything. So he told her about Madeleine.

Edith listened, shocked at the brutal treatment he had been subjected to by the one person who was supposed to love him the most.

When Anthony finished his story, Edith was silent. She was trying to process everything that he had told her and trying to formulate a response that wouldn't seem clichéd or trite.

Reaching across the table for his hand, Edith started gently rubbing her thumb across his knuckles and began to speak. Anthony couldn't meet her eyes.

"Anthony. Look at me.  
I'm not going to tell you that I know how you feel because, truthfully, I have no concept of the pain you must have felt and indeed still feel. I'm not sure that I could go on after that. I'm not sure that I am strong enough. But what I will tell you is that I am so glad that you are here and that we are friends. I am honored that you felt able to share those most tender of feelings with me and that any time you want or need to talk about Madeleine, or anything else, I am always here to listen. I hope you know that."

"Thank you, Edith. I'm sorry to ruin the tone of the evening by landing you with all of my baggage."

"Nonsense, nothing is ruined, I'm glad you told me. That's a heavy weight to carry on your own all these years."

He smiled shyly at her and, still holding her hand, said "shall we get out of here?"

Anthony quickly paid the bill and before too long the couple had left the restaurant.

Neither was willing to end the evening quite yet so they decided to take a walk along the Cam, just as the last of the daylight was fading. Anthony took Edith's arm and placed it in his as they walked along in companionable silence, both happy to just 'be' with the other.

At length, they circled back towards Anthony's car. "Please allow me to give you a lift home." Said Anthony.

"That would be lovely, if you're sure its not too much trouble? I know it's a bit out of your way"

"Not at all, I'll be much happier knowing that you're home safely."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you."

A short while later, they pulled up outside Edith's little flat. Anthony, being the perfect gentleman, insisted on escorting Edith right to her door.

As they stood outside her door, the atmosphere between them was highly charged. The evening had gone better than either of them would have ever hoped.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Anthony. You were absolutely correct, the Oak was amazing."

Anthony chuckled slightly and gave her one of his slightly lopsided smiles. "You are quite welcome, thank you for being such exquisite company."

Edith blushed slightly, cleared her throat and absolutely not thinking about what she was about to do; stretched up on her tip toes and kissed Anthony lightly on his right cheek.

Anthony looked slightly stunned but recovered before she could move too far away from him. He took her lightly by the elbows and placed a delicate kiss to her forehead.

Seeing her safely inside her little flat, he took both her hands in his, bowed slightly and kissed them.  
"Goodnight Edith, thank you for a most enchanted evening."

"Goodnight Anthony, thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Edith slept little on Friday night. She couldn't quite believe that she had actually, inadvertently, gone out on a date with Anthony and that it had gone well. Very well.

She was her usual jumble of thoughts, feelings and fears. "Oh, he's lovely." "Oh God, he's my boss!" "What if he's regretting last night?" "How on earth will I face him on Monday?"

Edith needed to talk to someone so, as you would expect, she called Anna.

By midafternoon on Saturday, Edith and Anna were ensconced on Edith's sofa with giant mugs of tea in hand.

"Alright, lady! Spill! What's going on?" Anna lightly demanded.

"Um, well, last night I had a dinner date."

"Oooh! Super! Who with?"

"Anthony Strallan"

"Ah….and? How did it go?"

"Wonderfully….." sighed Edith.

"Details woman! I need details!"

So Edith and Anna spent the afternoon dissecting every aspect of the date; secrets confessed and confidences shared, talking through Edith's thoughts and fears.

"Well, Edith. All I can say is, you're a lucky bugger – he's a very handsome man is Dr Strallan! Seriously though, it sounds like you could both the on the cusp of something special here. I know its hard for you but do try to stop second guessing every move! Relax and go with the flow.  
Don't throw the baby out with the bathwater but don't go ordering wedding dresses just yet either! Take each day as it comes and just keep talking to each other."

Anthony, meanwhile, was in a similar state to Edith. He was in shock at how well the evening had gone and his emotions were vacillating from joyous disbelief that someone as young, beautiful and intelligent as Edith could possibly be interested in him; to feeling like a lecherous old man taking advantage of his employee!

Anthony needed someone to talk to so he called Charlie.

"Hi Charlie, its Anthony. How are you? Have you a moment to talk?"

"Hey there! Yes, yes of course. How are things?"

"Oh good, busy, but good. I, um, took your advice."

"Oh yes, about what?"

"Um, Edith. We, we, well, we went out to dinner last night."

"Anthony! That is fantastic! How was it?"

"It…it was great. Really great, actually. Amazing really, how much we have in common."

"So why do you sound so despondent?"

"Oh you know, the usual. I'm so much older than her, and I'm her boss!"

Charlie gave an audible sigh.

"Anthony, we talked about this. God knows you've earned any happiness that may come your way. It sounds like Edith is an 'old soul' so I wouldn't let the age difference concern you too much. She's young, intelligent and from what you've told me, very attractive. Allow yourself some fun and if it gets serious, that's great but don't put that pressure of expectation on you. Enjoy each other's company for now."

"I was actually thinking of coming down to visit the old stamping ground, perhaps you can introduce me? I'd love to meet her – and thank her for dragging you back to the land of the living!"

"Oh yes, one look at you and I won't see her for dust!" laughed Anthony.

"Oh hush! I'll get things organized here and let you know when I'll be in town but in the meantime, remember what I said. This is a good thing, a very good thing. Relax!"

Anthony hung up the phone from his old friend feeling much more confident. Maybe this would be okay.

Monday morning saw Edith in her office bright and early. Having had the 'go ahead' from Anthony re her ideas for the exhibit, Edith was keen to get everything finalized well ahead of the meeting with the Glasgow team.

She was also keen to see Anthony before the rest of the team arrived. She needed to find out if he had any regrets about Friday night…

Shortly before 7:30am there was a soft knock on Edith's office door and Anthony came in, carrying two mugs of tea.

Edith smiled broadly at him. "Good morning, is one of those for me?"

"Yes indeed! Good morning to you too. You're in early! I saw that your light was on so I thought I'd make the tea for us this time." Anthony handed Edith her tea and sat down opposite her.

"So….how…how are things? Did you have a good weekend?" asked, Anthony, blushing and not quite making eye contact with Edith.

"I did. Friday night was a particular highlight" said Edith also blushing and dipping her head slightly.

"Ah…good, great, yes, ah, mine too" he stammered.

"Actually, I wondered if you would like to, to have lunch later? I'd like to chat a bit more about the upcoming meeting with the team in Glasgow so it would technically be a working lunch."

Edith needed no convincing. "That would be lovely, come by my office when you're ready."

Anthony audibly exhaled, smiled and rose from his seat. "Great, I will see you later then. I'd best get on, no rest for the wicked and all that!"

12:30pm saw Edith and Anthony happily ensconced at a table in Browns Restaurant, a short walk from the Fitz.

As lunch was being served Anthony began to talk

"Well, Edith, since we're running with your ideas for the main parts of the exhibit, I think you should be the one to present them to the team in Glasgow. I'll be there, obviously, but I don't think I'm able to articulate your vision in quite the way you do."

"Really?! You want me to present to the main exhibit board? The Mackintosh Society Trustees, the Hunterian Museum people and all that? Am I ready to do that?!" exclaimed Edith nervously.

"Absolutely and without doubt. These are your ideas, you should be the one in the limelight. They're going to love them, as I do." Anthony looked at her, sheepishly.

"Of course it means being stuck in Glasgow with me for 4 days but I'm sure you'll enjoy visiting the city."

"I would love to, thank you Anthony. I won't let the side down."

"I know you won't."

Lunch continued in an easy manner, both Anthony and Edith still disbelieving of how well they got on and how much they had in common.

They left the restaurant and together walked the short distance back to the museum in the sunshine of the day. Walking side by side, Anthony, in an uncharacteristically brave move, reached for Edith's hand. Edith did not let go.

Unbeknownst to Edith and Anthony, their lunch had not been as private as they had thought. Indeed they had an audience from the moment they left the Fitz and their voyeur? Michael Gregson.

A/N – Just when things were going so well…what trouble will Michael cause for our beloved pair. As soon as I write it, I'll tell you!


	12. Chapter 12

"Anthony and Edith were at the station early the following Monday morning for their trip to Glasgow. Edith had worked diligently all the previous week to finish her mock ups and all of her displays had been shipped up to Glasgow in advance so she could concentrate on finalizing her speech on the journey North.

"Shortly after their arrival, the train pulled into the station and Anthony ushered Edith towards the first class carriage.

"First Class?" Since when did Museum travel guidelines permit travel in First Class?" Asked Edith with more than a hint of incredulous humor.

"Oh, well, I er, wanted you to be able to relax and work in comfort so, I um, bought these seats for us."said Anthony

"That is so kind of you! You really didn't have to do that, I hope they weren't too expensive."

"No, no not at all. Please, I wanted to do it. Its completely fine."

"Edith shook her head, smiled and said no more about it. They passed their journey in companionable silence, both working on their presentations and both taking comfort in the mere presence of the other.

"A few short hours later, they arrived in Glasgow and were soon settled into their hotel. Again, Anthony wanted to spoil Edith and had secured an executive room in the hotel for her. Edith looked contentedly around her room. This time, she didn't challenge Anthony. She had never had anyone who wanted to 'look after' her and she was enjoying the feeling. It was going to be a good trip.

The following morning saw Edith and Anthony arriving early at the Hunterian Museum for their first big meeting with the team. They were met by Stuart Robertson, Chair of the Charles Rennie Mackintosh Society and one of the major stakeholders in the exhibit.  
"Edith! Anthony! How lovely to see you! We're all so looking forward to seeing what you have come up with. Do come through."

Edith and Anthony were ushered through to a large conference room where the rest of the team were waiting. Presentation materials had been distributed and the AV equipment was poised and ready. This was Edith's big moment.

Before taking a seat at the conference table, Anthony discreetly squeezed Edith's hand and whispered "wow them."

She did. Her presentation was a complete triumph. The whole team thought that her ideas were bold, creative and entirely befitting the stature of someone like Mackintosh.

When she had finished speaking, Edith sat down at the table. She was blushing furiously but inwardly she was ecstatic. The morning really could not have gone any better.

When she raised her head, she saw Anthony looking at her, beaming with pride….and possibly something else?

Stuart Robertson came rushing up to Edith. "Edith! That was wonderful! Your ideas are simply extraordinary. We cannot wait until they come to fruition!"

Anthony walked over to join them, Robertson turned to address him "Anthony, wherever did you get this visionary?! The Fitz is lucky to have her!"

Turning to Edith, he continued "If you ever get sick of working for this old man, there's always a job for you here in Glasgow!"

"Hey now! Anthony chided jovially, "Stop trying to poach my staff! Edith very firmly belongs at the Fitz!" said Anthony, placing a protective arm around Edith's shoulder.

Edith chuckled lightly, "Thank you Stuart, you're incredibly kind but I'm very happy at the Fitz."

The rest of the day was spent in various meetings, getting Edith's ideas off the ground.

It was early evening when Edith and Anthony arrived back at their hotel. "Well, Edith, what a wonderful day. I really am so incredibly proud of you." Said Anthony, turning his cerulean eyes on her.

"Thank you. Although you deserve credit too, I couldn't have done it without you!"

"I'm quite sure you could but I won't argue the point" chuckled Anthony

"We have a team function tomorrow evening but for now, I'm taking you to dinner to celebrate!"

A short while later, Edith and Anthony were sitting at a secluded table in one of Glasgow's best known and most popular restaurants, 'The Ubiquitous Chip'. Edith was brave enough to try 'The Chip's Famous Haggis' and declared it, "Surprisingly delicious!"

"All through dinner, as the wine and conversation flowed, both their phones had been ringing white hot with messages of congratulations from the team back home in Cambridge.

Indeed when Anthony called back to the Fitz to tell them that the project was proceeding full steam ahead with Edith's ideas, the universal reaction had been one of unalloyed delight. Well, with one notable exception.

Michael Gregson.

He was livid.

Fuming quietly to himself he thought "She's been here for five minutes and she thinks she's God's gift to curating and savior of the Fitz! And the way she moons over him like a lovesick school girl! She's a social climber, I'll give her that. No wonder I didn't stand a chance. As for him, following her round like a lovesick puppy. Its nauseating. He gets the top job and the girl. Well, I'll fix them."

Making sure that he couldn't be overheard, Michael picked up the phone and dialed an internal number. "Oh hello, yes, is this HR? Right, good. Yes, I'd like to make a complaint. I'm pretty sure that our newest curator, Edith Crawley, is being harassed by her boss, Anthony Strallan." 

A/N He really is a toad isn't he? What will the reactions be? As soon as I know, you'll know.  
Oh and 'The Ubiquitous Chip' is a real restaurant, indeed my favorite in my home city. The haggis is REALLY good!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - Sorry for the delay in updating this, RL can be a bear sometimes can't it? Anyway, I think our pair have been enjoying themselves quite enough in Glasgow. Time to get back to Cambridge.

I hope this has been worth the wait..

The rest of the week in Glasgow had turned out than Edith or Anthony could have hoped. Everyone in the team got on well and some really interesting artistic collaborations were being formed. Anthony and Edith returned to Cambridge in high spirits and looking forward to advancing the project…..and perhaps their burgeoning relationship? They had continued to grow close during the trip and both were very happy about that.

Edith was at her desk early on Monday morning when she received a telephone call from Alison O'Brien, the Museum's HR Director.

"Good morning Edith, Alison O'Brien, HR, here. Might I see you sometime this morning?"

Caught off guard, Edith stammered "Oh y, yes, of course. Is there something wrong?"

Ever businesslike, O'Brien replied "I have a matter I wish to discuss with you. Does my office at say, 9:30am work for you?"

"Certainly, I'll be there." Edith replaced the receiver and stared into the middle distance, wondering what HR could want with her. She tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Edith arrived at HR just before 9:30am.

"Ah, Edith. Thank you for coming, please sit down" Alison O'Brien motioned Edith to a small armchair next to a coffee table at the edge of the HR Director's office.

"How are you Edith? How are you settling in?"

Somewhat surprised by the questioning, Edith replied "I'm very well, thank you. I'm very happy to be here." Edith paused.  
"I have a feeling that you have something very specific to say to me, Ms O'Brien, so shall we just get to it? Is there a problem with my work? Has someone said something?"

Ms O'Brien's face remained impassive but she continued."No, nothing like that, Edith. However, it has been brought to my attention that you may have been subjected to some 'unwelcome' advances from a senior member of staff and I need to investigate."

"WHAT?!" Edith's response came out louder and more forceful that she had intended but she was just so shocked she couldn't help it. "Absolutely not! Everyone has been great!"

"What about Anthony Strallan?" prodded O'Brien.

Edith could feel her cheeks color "What about him?"

"He's your direct manager. The Director of the whole Museum. A man in a position of authority…" O'Brien said.

"Hang on…." Said Edith, finally catching on to what was being eluded. "Are you saying that there's been an allegation made that Anthony is harassing me?!" Edith felt her blood boil with annoyance.

"Yes. You've been spotted together. Holding hands, having cozy lunches."

"Oh really?!" Edith was livid now. "And at any point during these supposed sightings, did I look in the slightest bit, uncomfortable or threatened?!" "I won't deny that Anthony and I have become close but in these four walls, our "relationship" is and always will be, strictly professional. As far as I'm aware, we're both over the age of consent and SHOULD anything serious develop between us, its not against Museum regulations? Correct?!"

Alison O'Brien sighed, her professional veneer falling, she turned a friendly look to Edith. "I've known Anthony Strallan a long time and I thought that the allegations were unlikely. I'm sorry to have embarrassed you Edith. And to answer your question, there is nothing in the Museum regulations to preclude a consensual relationship. In truth, Anthony has been alone a long time and we've all seen a change for the better in him since you arrived."  
"However, I am going to have to talk to him too. Procedure, you do understand?"

Edith replied "I do understand and I'm not embarrassed, I am absolutely FURIOUS that someone would think that of Anthony and would report it before speaking to me first!? It makes no sense. Who hates him/us that much?!"

An unwelcome thought crossed Edith's mind…. "Hang on….it was ruddy Gregson wasn't it?"

"You know I can't tell you that, Edith" replied Alison but she couldn't quite meet Edith's eye.

"IT WAS HIM! That little jerk! If anyone should be being investigated for harassment it should be him! The first week I was here, he was all over me like a cheap suit, and now, just because I turned him down, he's stirring things for Anthony and I!"

"Really?" O'Brien's professional instincts kicked back in.

"Yes! I made the mistake of going for a drink with him and then he came on to me!"

"Would you like to pursue a formal complaint?

"No. I don't want to give any more grist for the gossip mill. I'll deal with him."

"Edith, be careful."

"Oh don't worry, I'll play by the rules. Now, go and speak to Anthony and clear this mess up."

"Alright Edith, have it your way but I'm here if you want to pursue this further. We will not tolerate that kind of behavior within the Museum but I can't do anything unless you make it official."

"Thank you Alison, I'll try it my way first and if I need you, I'll come and see you."

"Okay, take care."

Edith returned to her office and slumped down in her chair. It was only 10:30am but she was exhausted and angry.

Going over the conversation with Alison in her mind, the more Edith thought about it, the more she came to the realization that she was likely not the only woman that Gregson had tried it on with. Edith wondered whether he had tried it with some of the other girls, Daisy perhaps? She would have to talk to them.

Later in the morning, Edith managed to get Daisy on her own and through gentle questioning, she was able to ascertain that Daisy had indeed been subjected to Gregson's unwelcome attentions. Edith assured Daisy that no harm would come to her through telling her story. But now, she had to think about what she was going to do with that information. This was bigger than her, perhaps she should call in reinforcements.

It was late in what felt like an interminably long day when it occurred to Edith that she hadn't actually seen Anthony at all. Worried about how his talk with Alison O'Brien had gone, Edith made her way to his office.

She knocked lightly on the door and heard a quiet "Come in."

Anthony's office was in virtual darkness, lit only by the small desk lamp. The man himself was staring at his computer screen, obviously not taking in anything that was written there, a despairing look on his face.

"Hello you. I've not seen you all day. Are you alright? I spoke with Alison O'Brien this morning and I know she was going to talk to you about these ridiculous allegations."

Anthony said nothing and wouldn't look Edith in the eye.

"Anthony, look at me. It was Gregson who put about this ridiculous story. I will not let him ruin our…" Edith hesitated on the word…."relationship, with his petty jealously. This….you mean far too much to me to let him ruin it."

Anthony finally looked up at Edith. "Truly?"

"Yes, truly."

Anthony exhaled deeply. "Oh thank God. I thought you'd never want to see me again after this, dragging your name through the rumor and gossip mills."

Reaching across his desk, Edith took his right hand in hers, rubbing her thumb gently over his knuckles.

"Why ever would you think that? None of this is your doing. These were the actions of a small minded, petty, jealous little man who wants what he can't have. Besides, your name is in the mud right there with me!" she said, trying to inject a little humor into the fraught situation.

"I'm big enough and ugly enough to look after myself but I couldn't bear the thought that you had been hurt by my actions."

"Your actions? Anthony, you have shown me nothing but respect and kindness from the first moment we met. You could never hurt me."

Anthony's deep blue eyes locked on to her fiery brown eyes. He took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Edith. You have come to mean a very great deal to me. I know I'm older, stuffier, set in my ways and you are young, vibrant and quite frankly, brilliant but…the truth is…the truth is..I..I'm falling…no scratch that, I HAVE fallen for you. I love you. Edith."

The poor man looked at Edith with almost a shameful look on his face as if, rather than having just confessed his love for her, he was confessing murder.

Edith felt her heart leap into her throat and drop into her stomach simultaneously. Anthony had just told her that he loved her. There were tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

Mistaking her silence for hesitancy, Anthony began to withdraw his hand. Edith held it firm.

"Please say something. Anything, even if its just go away…." Anthony whispered quietly.

Struggling to contain her emotions, Edith finally spoke "I'm not sure that I have the words to adequately describe how I feel about you, you brilliant, beautiful man. Except for 'I love you too.'

Reaching up to gently wipe away a tear that had escaped Edith's eyes, Anthony cupped her cheek and gently motioning her towards him, softly kissed her on the lips.

Pulling apart, Anthony whispered. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

Continuing, he said "Its been an absolutely hellacious day but I'm not quite ready to be apart from you yet, would you like to have dinner together this evening? I could blow the cobwebs off my cooker and make something for us at home?"

"I cannot think of anything that I would rather do. That sounds just lovely" Edith replied, smiling down at him "I still have a few things to attend to here so should we meet in the car park at say, 6pm?"

"Perfect. I'll be counting the minutes."

"Me too."

They shared another soft kiss then Edith slipped out of the door and back to her office.

Edith sat down at her desk in a daze. Anthony loved her. That sensitive, intelligent, brilliant and honestly, gorgeous, man, loved her. She let out a small giggle.

Edith was however, a practical woman and there was one threat to her happiness that still had to be dealt with. She placed a call and then, standing up from her desk, she strode purposefully along the corridor. Not bothering to knock, she walked straight into an office.

"Michael. I want a word."

A/N 2 Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger! I've got almost all of the next chapter written so hopefully it won't be too long until I can get it posted.


	14. Chapter 14

"Michael. I want a word."

"Hello gorgeous. What can I do for you? Finally realized that you can't live without me?" said Michael, with more than a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Good God no! No, Michael, I actually want to know what the hell you think you're playing at by making false accusations against Anthony and I?!" Edith retorted, venom in her voice.

"Oh come on Edith, you can take a joke!" Michael replied dismissively.

"A JOKE?! A JOKE?! You came perilously close to ruining a man's life today! Not to mention making me the subject of gossip and ridicule! Who the bloody hell do you think you are?!" "If you think you've heard the last of this, you have another thing coming! I have just about had enough of men like you who have a grossly inflated sense of their own attractiveness and who behave like petulant children when they don't get what they want!"

Edith paused for breath and Michael saw his chance to retort.

"Have you quite finished?" he said, smirking.

"Not even close! I know for a fact, I'm not the first woman that you've made 'unwelcome' advances to here and if I don't stop it now, you'll keep doing it and more women will suffer!"

"That's rubbish!"

"Oh no its not, I know EXACTLY what you did to Daisy, you pathetic LITTLE man."

"Daisy?! Ha! As if! You'll never make that one stick! She's way too mousy to speak out against me!" he said dismissively.

"I think you're mistaken, Michael."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

The door opened and Daisy walked in…followed by Alison and Anthony.

"Because I told her, Michael." Daisy whispered, clearly nervous but determined to see this through.

"She didn't only tell Edith, Michael. She also told me" said Alison, with quiet authority.

"I've spent the afternoon talking with Daisy and other members of staff who, universally, corroborate her story. Not to mention the fact that Daisy was indeed smart enough to keep every text and email that you have sent her over the last year. I am in no doubt. You are a pest Michael."

Alison continued:  
"I am also in no doubt that you are in complete contravention of Museum guidelines and, having consulted with Anthony, we are in absolute agreement that your contract here is terminated with immediate effect. You have 15 minutes to clear your desk, whereupon you will be escorted from the premises by museum security."  
"If you are spotted within 100 feet of this establishment or any of its employees, I will call the police and I will initiate criminal proceedings against you. Be thankful that you're not leaving the building in the back of a police car today."

"We'll leave you to it. There are security outside the door so I wouldn't try anything if I were you."

Alison, Anthony, Daisy and Edith left the room.

As they were leaving, Gregson exploded.

"You, BITCH! I'll get you for this, Edith! As for you, Strallan! You'd better watch your back! You'll regret this, I swear!"

Edith paled visibly in the face of Michael's threats so Anthony, seeing this, placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Looking over his shoulder at Gregson, Anthony replied. "Regret getting rid of you? Somehow, Michael, I don't think I will."

And he closed the door behind him.

A few minutes later, in the safety of Anthony's office, the weight of the afternoon came bearing down on Daisy and she started to cry.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! Its just such a relief to know that he's gone. Thank you, Edith. I'd never have had the strength to challenge him on my own." She sobbed.

"Its alright, sweetheart, you've been through a lot. He's gone now, he can't hurt you anymore." soothed Edith.

"Oh Daisy, I wish I had known sooner that this was going on, I would have done all I could to help you." said Alison.

"I know, Alison and I'm sorry I didn't confide in you earlier, I was just so scared. He was everywhere, he followed me home, if I was out with friends, he would miraculously appear in the bar. He had me at my wits end but still made me feel like it was my fault!"

"It sounds like our Mr Gregson was a master manipulator" Anthony whispered quietly.  
He continued - "Its been a traumatic day for everyone, lets call it a night. Will you be alright getting home, Daisy? I'm happy to give you a lift and if you see anything untoward this evening, don't hesitate to call me or, better still, the police. Alright?"

"Thanks boss, I'll be fine. My flat mates are around tonight and my car is just outside."

"In that case, go pack up your stuff and Edith and I will walk you to your car. We'll swing by your office in 10 minutes. Okay?"

Calmer now, Daisy gave Anthony a small smile. "Yes, boss."

Daisy rose from her seat and walked towards Anthony's office door. Alison rose to join her and placed a motherly arm around her shoulders.

Finally alone, Edith walked to Anthony, placing her head squarely into his chest, his strong arms wrapping around her and his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Poor Daisy" she murmured. "I thought Michael was a pathetic creep, but he really scared her. What a cretin."

"Indeed. I'm with Alison, I wish I had known! I could have fired him, I should have fired him months ago!"

"Don't blame yourself, Anthony. He's gone now, that's the important thing."

Exhaling a deep breath, Anthony reluctantly agreed, "You're right, of course, that is whats important."

Smiling into his chest, Edith said" And, now that's all over with, if I remember rightly, someone was going to make dinner for me this evening."

Anthony let out a small chuckle. "Once again, you are correct. Come on then, lets see Daisy safely to her car and then we can go home."

An hour later, Edith found herself sitting at the island in Anthony's immaculately appointed kitchen with a glass of wine, while the man himself was doing something miraculous with a wok.

"Anthony, are you sure you live here? Its like a show home! I've never seen anything so tidy and where are your 'nick nacks', photos and such?"

Anthony shrugged. "I don't like 'clutter', I like order. Besides, its just a house. Its just where I keep my stuff."

"You don't like clutter? Oh God, you must hate my place!"

Turning to face her and smiling, Anthony said "As I remember, your place was very bohemian, utterly charming and very 'you'."

Subtly navigating the subject away from the impersonal nature of his home, he produced two plates, piled high with delicately spiced chicken, noodles and vegetables.

"Bon appetite! Can I top up your wine?"

"Thank you! Oh and yes please! This Pino Grigio is delicious!"

Anthony refilled their glasses and the pair began to eat.

"Anthony, this is fantastic! I had no idea you were such a great cook!"

Blushing slightly, Anthony replied "Oh, thank you. I enjoy cooking, its my way of relaxing. I can't remember the last time I had someone to cook for so thank you for indulging me."

Smiling, Edith laughed, "If you can cook like this, I don't see us ever needing to go to a restaurant again!"

Plates were cleared, glasses refilled, the pair soon found themselves on the large sofa in Anthony's living room. The lights were dimmed and Miles Davis - 'Kinda Blue' was playing quietly in the background. Feeling worn out from the events of the day, Edith had taken her shoes off and her legs were curled up on the sofa, she was leaning into Anthony's side, his left arm around her shoulder.

"Of course, now that Gregson has gone, we'll need to fill his position." Said Anthony.

"Hmmm, do you know, in the midst of everything, I hadn't even thought about that. Who were you thinking? An internal promotion or an outside recruit?"

"Actually, I was going to see if Daisy was interested. I think she's ready. The work she did on the 'Rodan' exhibit earlier this year was a triumph."

"That was Daisy's exhibit? I saw that! I thought it was atonishing!" replied Edith

"So you think I should offer it to her?"

"Definitely. She's more than capable of taking it on and it might just be the confidence boost she needs after all of the trauma she's been through."

"That was my thinking, I'll ask her tomorrow."

Edith didn't reply and when Anthony gently looked down at her, he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

Anthony relished the feeling of Edith's warm, sleeping form lying against him that he made no effort to move her, just allowed the feelings of warmth, peace and contentment to wash over him.

A few moments later, Edith began to stir.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Anthony. I fell asleep! Between everything that happened today, the delicious dinner and the wine, I can hardly keep my eyes open. I'm sorry, I'm lousy company tonight. I should go."

Embarrassed, Edith swung her legs off the sofa and began to put her shoes on.

Anthony placed his large hands over her small ones, stilling her movements.

"Sweetheart, you've nothing to be sorry about. Its been a horrible day. And, if I'm honest, I quite enjoy the feeling of you curled into my side, fast asleep…." He let that hang there for moment.

"And I know that we've only just made things, "official', as it were but, if you would like….I mean, there's no pressure, no pressure at all, but if it would appeal…..you'd be very welcome to stay."

Their eyes locked on each other and Edith whispered, almost disbelieving. "Truly?"

"Truly. It appears that I'm not quite ready to be apart from you yet, Edith. Truthfully, I'm starting to think that I never want to be apart from you."

Anthony broke her gaze, terrified that he'd said too much and scared her off. Particularly given what they had been dealing with all day.

Edith cupped Anthony's cheek and gently brought him round to meet her gaze.

"Truly?" she whispered again.

"Truly." "Stay….please?"

A/N Gah! Another cliffhanger, sorry guys! I'll get the next chapter up, asap. As for Gregson, he's gone but I'm not sure we've heard the last of him...As soon as I know, you'll know.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello folks! I am still alive and I haven't given up on this story! Profuse apologies for the length of time its taken me to update this. Real life has been 57 varieties of crap lately which has made it difficult to focus on writing.

This is a short transitional chapter before we dive back into the body of the story again. Thank you for your unending patience. I have most of the next chapter written so I promise the next update will be much more timely!

 _"Truly." "Stay….please?"_

"W..would it be okay, if we just 'slept'? I don't want to leave you but I'm feeling pretty wiped out by the events of today. Trust me, we will revisit the subject again…."

Anthony smiled at her, his blue eyes shining;  
"Sweetheart, I can't think of anything I would rather do than fall asleep beside you. Come on, let's get you upstairs."

A few moments later, they were settled in Anthony's king sized bed with clean cool sheets surrounding them. Edith was clad in one of Anthony's t-shirts.

Slowly they settled themselves into a contented sleep, Edith's back was pressed up against Anthony's broad chest, her head was tucked under his chin and his strong arms and legs were wrapped around her. Edith was, quite literally, surrounded by love and she had never felt so safe. They were still in the same position when they awoke the following morning, neither one of them willing to relinquish the feel of the other.

Upon arrival at the Museum, the talk was all about the events of the day before, both the firing of Michael and the very public announcement of Edith and Anthony's relationship. Edith had been given a few side looks and raised eyebrows as she walked about the building but the general consensus was one of relief. Relief that Michael, talented tho' he was, was gone and their beloved Chief, Anthony Strallan, was happy for the first time in a long time.

Around 10:30am, Edith and Anthony were sitting in his office, having their customary mid-morning cup of tea and discussing Daisy's appointment.

"The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. Michael was working on the upcoming 'Virginia Woolf' exhibit but Daisy is more than capable of picking that up and, if I remember rightly, she had some really interesting ideas." Said Anthony. "Let me call her in."

A few moments later, Daisy was sitting opposite Anthony in his office

"How are you feeling today, Daisy? Everything alright last night?"

"I'm fine, thanks boss. Yes, last night was all quiet. My flatmates wouldn't leave me alone for a minute and one of them rode in with me this morning, just to be sure he wasn't sneaking about outside my house."

"Good, I'm so glad but just be vigilant and report anything suspicious, anything at all. Okay?"

Daisy nodded her agreement.

"Now, there was another reason that I called you in. With Michael's departure, I need to fill the position of Senior Curator in charge of Special Collections…and I wondered if you would be interested in taking it on?"

"ME?!" Daisy exclaimed in sheer disbelief

"Yes, YOU, young lady!" Anthony laughed.

"I've been watching your progress over the last year and I am certain that you're ready. You most assuredly have the passion, the smarts and the talent. What do you say, Daisy?"

"I would love to! Thank you Anthony, I mean, boss!"

Anthony chucked. "Excellent! That's settled then! There will of course be an uplift in your salary, holiday entitlement and such but I'll let Alison talk you through all those details. Congratulations Daisy!"

Edith, who had been watching the proceedings from across the room, walked over and wrapped Daisy in a huge hug. "I am SO pleased for you Daisy and I can't wait to work with you!"

"Thank you, Edith. For everything!"

Daisy then 'floated' out of Anthony's office on a cloud of sheer euphoria.

"A job well done, I think." Said Anthony.

"Oh absolutely, she'll be brilliant at it and you know she'll give it her all."

"And what are you up to for the rest of the day?"

"I'm meeting with some of the Computer Science faculty at the University to look at how we program my 'virtual reality' sections for the 'Mack' exhibit. We have another session with the team in Glasgow soon and I want to be able to show them how it will operate in 'real life'."

"That's terrific. I can't wait to see what you all come up with. I'll see you before the day's end though, yes?"

Smiling, Edith turned her full face to Anthony.  
"Yes, definitely. Its almost 11:30am now so what say we reconvene at 4:30pm and I can give you an update on our progress."

"Perfect. Let me walk you out."

Edith and Anthony agreed to keep their relationship 'professional' within the office but it had been at least 3 hours since he'd kissed her good morning and that was about 2 hours and 59 minutes too long for Anthony so, checking that no one was watching, he placed a small kiss on her lips before she left the building.

Sighing contentedly, Anthony walked back to his office to continue his day.

Anthony was busily working away in his office when he took a call from Charlie Edwards. He was finally able to make it back to Cambridge for a visit and would be in town this weekend.

"That's great news, Charlie! I'll book a table for dinner on Friday evening and we can get caught up."

"And I'll finally get to meet Edith!" teased Charlie.

"Yes, yes you will! Now, best behavior Charlie, no tales of our 'misspent' student days, well not until the second bottle of wine anyway!"

"Scouts honour! Listen, Anthony, I've got to run but I'll see you on Friday. Let me know what time, I'm assuming we're heading for 'The Oak'? Yes? Perfect!"  
"Alright old chap, I'll see you then!"

Anthony replaced the telephone receiver and sat back in his chair, a smile spreading across his face. Michael was gone, Daisy was promoted and now his best friend and the woman he loved were going to meet. It was a good day.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N 1 I know, I know, I'm dreadful at updating this. I'm so, so sorry and to those of you still reading this, thank you for your patience and your faith. RL has calmed down a bit now so hopefully my updates will be less sporadic.

Friday evening saw Anthony arrive early at The Oak to secure their table and wait for the arrival of both Edith and Charlie. Edith left the museum early that afternoon to go home and 'pretty herself up', wanting to be sure of making a good impression on Anthony's oldest friend.

Anthony had just sat down at the table with a beer when he heard his name being called across the restaurant. Charlie had just walked in, arms outstretched and a beaming smile on his face!

"Its so good to see you, Anthony and so good to be back in Cambridge! The old place hasn't changed a bit!"  
"Good to see you too, Charlie. Edith should be here shortly. Can I get you a drink?"  
"Great, yes please. I'll have an IPA, whatever is on tap. Thanks." 

The guys settled at their table chatting amiably and nibbling on some bread and olive oil which had discreetly appeared on their table.

"Well, you're looking a hundred times better than the last time I saw you, old man!" Charlie teased.

Anthony blushed lightly and shot Charlie a wry grin.  
"I'm feeling about a hundred times better than the last time I saw you, Charlie. Thanks again for letting me talk it all out with you that day. It really helped me get things straight in my head, put things in perspective."

"Anytime. I'm really glad it helped."

The waitress appeared with Charlie's drink and Charlie and Anthony continued chatting about nothing in particular when, over the top of the evening crowd, Anthony noticed a mop of curly golden hair entering the restaurant. Edith was here and looking wonderful. She had chosen a pale green, thigh length chiffon tunic, fitted at the waist, and teamed it with a pair of dark blue denim leggings and knee high brown suede high heeled boots. Anthony didn't even pretend not to gawp as she approached the table.

Edith shot him a wide grin as he rose to greet her with a kiss.

"Hello, I'm sorry I took so long" Edith said.  
"Not at all, sweetheart. You're right on time. Charlie only arrived 10 minutes ago. "

Anthony turned Edith gently so she was now facing Charlie.

"Edith this is Charlie. Charlie, this is Edith." Said Anthony, with more than a hint of pride in his voice.

"Hello Charlie, its so nice to finally be able to put a face to the name" said Edith, shaking Charlie's hand and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hello Edith! Its an absolute delight to meet you! I've heard so much about you!"  
Edith blushed and dipped her chin slightly.  
"Heavens, all good I hope!"  
"Oh without a doubt!"  
As Edith was sitting down, Charlie shot Anthony an approving look. Anthony thought his heart might burst with pride.

"Excellent! Now the introductions are done shall we get you a drink, sweetheart?" Anthony asked Edith.  
"Oh yes please, a Pino Grigio would be lovely. Thank you"

More drinks were ordered, menus perused and the happy trio began to talk.

It soon became evident that, in terms of sense of humor, Edith and Charlie were very much cut from the same cloth; both quick witted, sharp and very, very dry. Almost immediately Charlie had the party in stitches regaling them with tales of their halcyon student days - and some of their less successful dating adventures!  
Anthony groaned lightheartedly "You're supposed to be on my side, Charlie!"

"I'm sorry Anthony but I had completely forgotten about 'Margaret' and well, its just too good a story not to tell Edith!"

Poor Anthony had to suffer the retelling of the 'Margaret' story again. He had been dating an identical twin in college and after the first few dates, decided he was quite keen on her and proceeded to tell her – or at least thought it was her. Turned out he had been professing his love to the wrong twin which didn't go down well with either of them. Ah youth!

After the latest wave of hilarity died down, Edith excused herself to visit the ladies room.

"Well, what do you think? Do you like her?" Anthony asked, with some hesitation.

"Like her?! God, she's marvelous! If she wasn't so obviously besotted with you, I might be tempted to try my luck!"  
Anthony gave a snort.

"Seriously though, she is wonderful and obviously cares a very great deal for you Anthony. I'm so happy for you, I really am."

"Thanks Charlie. I can't tell you the difference she's made to my life. I still can't quite believe it."

" You don't need to tell me, its written all over your soppy face!" Charlie joked.

"What are you pair plotting?" asked Edith as she reappeared at the table.  
"Oh nothing, just 'boy talk'" said Charlie.

Laughing, Edith rolled her eyes.

After desserts and coffee had been consumed, the happy trio left the restaurant. Edith had insisted that Anthony and Charlie should have some proper 'boys time' so the taxi dropped her off at her small flat before taking the boys back to Anthony's for a nightcap.

"What a fun night!" said Charlie, flopping into an armchair as Anthony passed him a Scotch  
"Yes, it was. I'm so glad you and Edith got on so well. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't!" chuckled Anthony.  
"Well, there's no danger of that. She's a gem." There was a pause in the conversation and Anthony got the distinct impression that Charlie wanted to tell him something, something that he wasn't going to like.  
"Whats on your mind, old boy?" asked Anthony.

"Nothing, nothing at all" said Charlie, not at all convincingly.  
"Out with it."

Charlie heaved a sigh  
"Its just, well, seeing you so happy right now."…  
"Yes, what about it?"  
"I don't want to be the one to spoil it."  
"Spoil it? The only way you could spoil it is if you ran away with Edith but, as we've established, I don't think there's much chance of that!" grinned Anthony.  
Charlie cleared his throat.  
"I don't quite know how to tell you this. This is partly why I wanted to come and see you, so that I could tell you in person, so that you wouldn't hear it from anyone else."

"Tell me what, Charlie?! You're starting to worry me now, old boy, are you ill?!"  
"No, no I'm not ill. But you might be when I tell you who is working in London."  
"Who?!" asked Anthony, raising his voice slightly.

"Madeleine Marcoup. She's at the National – and she's been asking for you."

A/N -2  
Gah! Just when it was all going so well, the ghost of relationships past rears her ugly head! How will Anthony and Edith react? As soon as I finish writing it, you'll know.


	17. Chapter 17

Anthony sat back in his chair, a stunned expression on his face.  
"Of all the things I thought you were going to say, that was not one of them." whispered Anthony.

"I know. I couldn't believe it when I heard that she was back AND asking for you. The gall of the woman is staggering!" Exclaimed Charlie.

"Well, she's in for a disappointment. For the first time in a long time, I'm happy, Charlie. Happier than I ever thought possible. I won't let her jeopardize that. She tried to ruin my life once, she won't get a second chance – and she won't get within a hundred miles of Edith. I won't have it Charlie!" said Anthony, his voice rising in anger.

"I Know, I know you won't. A blind man could see that you and Edith are made for each other. I just wanted to you know. Forewarned is forearmed and all that." Said Charlie.

"Yes, yes, thanks Charlie. I appreciate your support. I would also appreciate if you didn't mention this to Edith. I don't want her upset." Said Anthony.

"Are you sure that's wise, old boy? Secrets, especially ones of this magnitude, can be corrosive in a relationship and from what I've seen of Edith, she won't thank you for 'protecting' her." Reasoned Charlie.

"I mean it Charlie, I won't have her exposed to Madeleine's poison!" exclaimed Anthony.

Raising his hands in surrender, Charlie said "Okay, okay, whatever you wish!" and then, more quietly, "So what are you going to do? Are you going to speak to her?"

"No, no, I'm not. She is my past and that is where she stays".  
Charlie opened his mouth as if to say something, but seeing the look on Anthony's face, thought the better of it.

All the warmth and good humor of earlier in the evening had evaporated and, having finished their drinks in near silence, both men called it a night.

Anthony slept poorly, the bombshell from Charlie going round and round in his head. When Anthony and Charlie met up with Edith for brunch, she took one look at Anthony's tired, drawn face and knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? You're looking a bit under the weather?" Edith asked, taking his hand as they want towards the diner.

"I'm fine, love. I just didn't sleep very well last night, that's all." Edith shot him a disbelieving look but, to Anthony's relief, decided not to pursue it further.

Brunch passed in a less jovial tone than the night before and soon enough, Charlie was getting back on the train north.  
Standing on the platform, Edith hugged Charlie and said "It was so lovely to meet you, I hope we see you again before too long!"  
"You can count on it, Edith! It's been wonderful! I'll see you soon!"

Releasing Edith from his arms, Charlie scooped Anthony up in a bear hug and whispered in his ear;

"Its been so good to see you. If you need anything, anything at all or need to talk, call me. Anytime. Okay?" Anthony, suddenly feeling overcome with emotion, merely nodded.

Edith, watching this oddly private exchange in a very public place, wondered what on earth had happened when she had left them the night before. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. She knew that much.

Turning from the train, Anthony silently took Edith's hand.  
"Are you sure you're alright? You barely picked at your brunch and you're really not looking very well." Said Edith, real concern in her voice.

"I'm tired and have something of a headache coming on" Anthony admitted. "Would you mind terribly much if I went home?"

"No, no, of course not. Can I do anything for you? Fetch anything for you?" asked Edith

"No, I'll be fine, sweetheart. I probably just need an early night" Anthony could barely look Edith in the eye.  
"Okay then, you get yourself home and I'll check in with you later. Call if you need me okay?"

Edith reached up and clasped her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss.  
Anthony reached around the small of her back, scooping her off her feet, deepening the kiss. Setting her back down, he pressed his forehead to hers and, taking her hands, whispered quietly. "I love you, Edith. Never forget that."  
"I love you too" whispered Edith "And now, I'm putting you in a taxi home!" Anthony smiled and flagged down a cab.

Walking home, Edith thought about the morning. Anthony was most assuredly not himself but she couldn't quite figure out why. She took out her cellphone and placed a call.

Anthony walked through his front door and in an uncharacteristically untidy move, threw his jacket over the bannister of the stairs and kicked off his shoes, not caring where they landed.

He poured himself a scotch and threw himself down on the sofa, closing his eyes.

"What a mess!" He thought to himself  
"Madeleine has no business coming back now. I'm happy, truly happy with Edith. I can't tell her about this, it'll ruin everything but I can't keep it from her. What the hell am I going to do?"

Meanwhile across town, Edith wasn't faring much better. She knew something was going on and, thank god, Anna was available to talk to her about it.

With glasses of wine in hand, Edith told Anna how well the previous evening had gone, how she and Charlie got on so well, how happy Anthony was and how, this morning, it had changed.

"I can't work it out, Anna. Something happened between them last night. They both know what it is and they are not telling me. Whatever it is, its not good. Anthony was really quiet this morning and he couldn't get home quick enough." Said Edith.

"That doesn't sound like Anthony. At the risk of stating the obvious, did you ask him?"

"I did. He feigned a headache and a bad night of sleep and while that might actually be true, that's not at the root of it."

"Is he home now?"

"I assume so. I put in him a taxi at the station and he told the driver to take him home…"

"You're obviously not going to settle until you've spoken to him so why don't you go over there?"

"You've only just got here, would you mind?"

"Not at all! I did actually have an ulterior motive….my washing machine is on the blink so would you mind if I used yours? My laundry basket in on the backseat of my car!"

Edith chuckled, "Of course, I don't mind. Why don't you get your laundry done while I go over and see whats wrong with his knibs. If he's sick I won't want to disturb him too much so I shouldn't be terribly long, did you want me to pick up some Chinese on my way back?"

"That sounds great, I'll see you in a couple of hours!"

And with that, Edith picked up her coat and bag and started making her way across town.

Anthony, meanwhile, had been practicing some mental gymnastics; going back and forth about whether to confide in Edith, finally deciding that Charlie was right. Edith had a right to know. After all, Anthony knew firsthand what secrets did. He reached for his phone.

"Hello you, how are you feeling?" Chirruped Edith.  
"All the better for hearing your voice. Are you busy?"  
"You charmer, you! Actually, I'm making my way across to see you. I was worried about you when I left you earlier."  
"Sorry about that, darling. Bad night. I'm happy you're coming over tho'. When can I expect you?"  
"Well, its such a nice day, I decided to walk so maybe 30 minutes or so?"  
"Perfect. I'll see you soon. I love you."  
"See you soon, I love you too."

Having spoken with Edith, Anthony immediately felt lighter. It was going to be okay.

A short while later, the buzzer to Anthony's townhome rang out and expecting Edith, he automatically pressed the enter button and opened the door.

He was not prepared for who was standing there. Older, greyer, fuller but it was most definitely Madeleine.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

A/N Another cliffhanger! If you are still reading this, THANK YOU, for putting up with my erratic writing schedule and I promise the next chapter will be up soon. I have most of it written. I just need to decide on a particular fork in the road.


	18. Chapter 18

"Anthony? What on earth?! What's going on?!"

It was early Monday morning and Elsie had just appeared in Anthony's office, with 2 mugs of tea.  
Anthony, looking sleep deprived, utterly disheveled and with 2 days worth of growth on his chin, raised his head from where he'd been cradling it on his desk.

"What do you mean?" He was trying, and failing, to brazen it out. It was not going well.

"What do I mean?!' Exclaimed Elsie  
"Beyond the fact that you look like seven shades of shit and I got a call from Edith yesterday morning handing in her notice with immediate effect?!"

"Edith WHAT?!"

"She quit, Anthony. She's gone. I don't know where, she wouldn't tell me." Said Elise, her voice barely above a whisper

Elsie felt like she had never seen such sadness in a man's eyes.

"So, now that we've established that, quite clearly, something has happened, would you like to talk about it?"

This opened the verbal floodgates.

"Oh God, Elsie. Its such a mess. I've ruined everything!" Anthony felt the sting of tears in his eyes.

"I've ruined everything." He whispered.

Taking Anthony into a matronly hug, she whispered

"Alright. Alright my lad, tell me all about it."

Through his tears, he told Elise about Charlie's visit, how well he and Edith had got on and how proud he was to be seen with Edith.

"I love her so much, Elsie. I really do. I never thought I could be this happy again…or ever."

He then told her about how, upon arrival back at his flat, Charlie had dropped the bombshell that Madeleine was in England and was looking for him.

Anthony seemed to have difficulty in continuing…

"Okay, so Madeleine is looking for you? Did Edith find out? Did she not take it well?" Asked Elsie, prompting him to continue with his story.

"She met her, Elsie. She met her and then she ran."

Anthony continued telling Elsie about the extraordinary events of Saturday.  
"After the conversation with Charlie, I hadn't slept a wink on Friday night so by the time we'd all had breakfast and Charlie had gone for the train, I had a pounding headache so went straight home. To think. To think about how to handle everything. Then my hand was forced."

"Forced? How so?"

"Edith called to say she was concerned about me so she was making her way over to my place. A short while later, my buzzer rang and, assuming it would be Edith, I opened the door…..to Madeleine."

"Oh God, Anthony. How on earth did she find you?! I mean, I know our world is small but its not THAT small!"

"This would be comical if it wasn't so tragic. She took a job at the National, a couple of months ago and who just happens to have got a gig at the National and, after recent events, couldn't wait to stick it to me?"

"You have got to be kidding, Anthony. Not him, surely not."

"I'm afraid so, your friend and mine, Michael Gregson. Madeleine began making enquiries there and Michael was only too happy to oblige!"

"So, I open the door and there she is, for the first time in 20 years. As you can imagine, I am shocked beyond belief and absolutely incandescent with rage."

"I'm sure! So, what happened next?"

"Well, I wasn't about to have a blazing row on my doorstep so I brought her in and demanded to know how she found me and what the hell she was doing?!  
I reminded her that she almost ruined my life 20 years ago and I was damned if she was about to get another chance!"

Breathing heavily, Anthony continued

"Well, it turns out, that life hadn't been that kind to Madeleine either and now she, after many years, is in recovery. She has apparently reached 'Step 9'; "Made direct amends to such people wherever possible, except when to do so would harm them or others."

"Oh my word!" gasped Elsie.

"Elsie, she came to make amends for what happened 20 years ago but, oh the harm it caused. After she told me the story, she started to cry. You know me, Elsie, I can never stand to see a woman cry so…I hugged her…"

"And?"

"Well, in my shock at seeing Madeleine on my doorstep, I didn't appropriately secure the front door and…Edith walked in."

"Oh dear, Lord! What on earth did you do?!"

"It was horrific, Elsie."  
"I've got my arms around Madeleine, when Edith walks in to the room. Her eyes were wide with shock and horror and oh god, the hurt in her eyes."

"Everything went deathly still and quiet. I broke the embrace from Madeleine and introduced her to Edith. What else could I do?"

"Edith just stared and whispered 'Madeleine'. 'You're Madeleine?' and then she turned to me and I said 'Edith, let me explain' and I moved to take her hand when she shrieked at me not to touch her, not to DARE touch her and then she burst into tears and fled."

"I wanted to run after her but I was frozen to the spot, unable to process what happened."

"After that, Madeleine moved to leave, saying that she was sorry for all of it, that she had come to make amends but had clearly made things worse and to tell me that I would never see her again, then SHE left! And I'm standing in my lounge with my life collapsing all around me!"

"Elsie, there is no way in a million years that I would EVER, EVER want to get back with Madeleine, she is very firmly in my past but you know what, I'm glad she tried to make amends because I know now, what happened wasn't all my fault. Madeleine has obviously had problems, deep problems for a long time. I wasn't privy to them 20 years ago and way back then, our love wasn't enough to solve them."

"But you know that I have carried the burden for everything that went wrong with her and its made me so scared to get involved with anyone again, until Edith. Oh god, my beautiful, smart, amazing Edith."

Anthony sobbed.  
"What am I going to do, Elsie? I don't want to be scared anymore, I don't want to be alone anymore. I want Edith…and now, now she's gone and I don't know where she is and I don't know if I'll ever see her again and I just can't..!"

Elsie drew the sobbing man to her and gently cupping his head to her shoulder, she let him cry it out.

"There, there my lad, you let it all out. We'll fix this, it'll be alright" although, privately, Elsie didn't quite know how…


	19. Chapter 19

Across town from Anthony and Elsie, Anna Walker was sitting in her office at the University trying to work. Trying being the operative word. Anna had read the same paragraph of her paper four times and was still none the wiser as to what it said.

She had been that way since Edith appeared back at her flat on Saturday afternoon in a flood of tears saying that her life was over and that Anthony was cheating on her. Despite Anna's best efforts to calm her, (Anna could not believe for one minute that Anthony was being unfaithful to Edith), Edith threw a bundle of clothes in a bag and told her that she was going home, for good. Anna hadn't heard from her since and was worried sick.

"Good morning, Dr Walker speaking, how may I help you?"

"Ah, Good morning Dr Walker, its Elsie Hughes over at the Fitz. I'm sorry to bother you but I wondered if I might have a word."

"Good morning Mrs Hughes, I think I can guess what you're calling about."

Elsie's formal tone dropped and she sighed.  
"I'm sure you can. What on earth are we going to do with them? Is Edith alright?"

"Well, no, she's not. She came roaring back in the door on Saturday afternoon sobbing that her life was over, that she was always the one who got hurt, that her parents were right, nothing good would ever come from her art and then announced that she was heading back to Downton, for good!  
I for one hope that isn't true. Edith struggles with her family and too long in their pernicious presence will be disastrous for her, especially in her current state of mind.  
How is Anthony? Do you know what happened? As far as I knew, they were getting on well, very well infact and now this?!"

"Indeed I do, Dr Walker. It all started…"

Over the next 30 minutes, Elsie relayed the whole sorry tale to a stunned Anna.

"Oh my goodness. What a shock that must have been for Anthony and, of course, Edith thinks so little of herself that she would immediately think the worst and not wait for an explanation. Oh Edith!"

"Indeed. Anthony is in pieces, convinced that he's never going to see her again!  
There's also the practical side of things to consider. We're moving forward with all of Edith's design ideas for the Mac exhibit and if she is definitely not coming back then Glasgow will need to be told and the museum will have serious ground to make up."

"Oh good Lord! In the midst of all the emotional upheaval, I didn't even think about that! Mrs Hughes, do you think you can stall the team in Glasgow, just for a couple of days? Give me time to go to Downton and talk to Edith, tell her what she REALLY saw?"

"You leave Glasgow to me, Dr Walker. If you can get to Downton and bring our girl home, we would ALL be forever in your debt."

"I make no guarantees, Mrs Hughes but I'll do my best. Let me rearrange a few things here. I'll try to have everything in place for me to be on the first train north in the morning. "

"Wonderful, let me know if I can help."

"I will Mrs Hughes and tell Anthony to try not worry. This has just been a horrible misunderstanding."

"I'm not sure he'll listen but I'll try. Good luck, lass. Keep me informed."

"I will, Mrs Hughes. We'll speak soon."

And with that, Anna ended the call and began putting her plans in action.

The following morning, after a mercifully uneventful train journey, Anna Walker was soon in a taxi on her way from Downton station to the Abbey.

As the car turned through the gates and down the driveway, Anna had her first sighting of the imposing gothic structure that was Downton Abbey.

"Bloody hell, Edith! You grew up HERE?! What have I got myself into?!" she thought.

At the large double doors, Anna introduced herself to the butler, Carson. Again, she couldn't quite reconcile the 'pomp and circumstance' of Downton with the bright, funny girl she had grown to love.

Carson instructed her to "wait in the Drawing Room and I will see if Lady Edith is receiving visitors."  
Anna felt very out of her depth.

Anna walked across the room to the French doors and gazed out across the expansive grounds of the Downton Estate.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" asked Edith in a small tired voice.  
"Well, with a bit of luck, I've come to take you home." said Anna, with more confidence than she felt.

"Home? But, I am home."  
"No, you're not sweetheart. You belong in Cambridge. With Anthony."

At the mention of his name, Edith's eyes filled with tears and her chin puckered with the effort of holding herself together.

"I don't belong there, he doesn't love me, I can't go back there. Don't make me go back there!"

The dam broke and Edith began sobbing her heart out.  
With a few strides, Anna took Edith in her arms and held her as she cried.

"Anna, I am just so tired of being hurt, so tired of being scared, so tired of being passed over. Its happened all my life and its happened again. This is the part of the movie where I came in; everything is fine for a while and then 'plain old Edith' gets kicked to the curb for a younger, or older, or prettier, or smarter, or more sophisticated model. Anthony clearly found that in Madeleine!"

"Oh sweetheart, you're wrong. You're so wrong! Anthony is devastated at the thought of never seeing you again but you wouldn't know that because you wouldn't give him a chance to explain!"

"You didn't see what I saw" Edith countered

"What you saw must have been a shock but trust me, there is an explanation and its not that Anthony doesn't love you. He loves you, Edith. Don't throw that away because you're scared.  
I can tell you what the real story is but truthfully, you should hear it from Anthony."

Anna paused, before continuing…

"Quite apart from anything else, are you prepared to give up everything you've worked for at the Fitz? Edith, you are creating diverse, boundary changing work with the Mac Exhibit. Do you really want to throw that away? Even if it comes to pass that you can't reconcile with Anthony, you have the opportunity to continue in Glasgow, right?"

Edith nodded, her tears ceasing.

Sensing her advantage, Anna said.

"Come home, come home sweetheart. You'll solve nothing here. Come home, talk it all out with Anthony and then decide what you want to do. But I promise you, he loves you. He really does."

Sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"Okay, let me pack. Will we make the evening train?"

As Edith left the room to pack up her belongings, Anna turned her head to the sky and mouthed a silent.

"Thank you."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, Andith shippers are the best! Now, on with the story…

While Edith went to pack her few belongings, Anna called for a cab. She suspected that Edith would face some 'resistance' from her family when she told them that she was heading back to Cambridge and Anna wanted to make sure that they were able to secure a quick getaway.

In the event, Anna's instincts were completely correct and she soon overheard raised voices coming from Edith's Father's study.

"Edith! I will not let you throw your life away again! I have had enough of this childish behavior! You have wasted enough time on your so called art, its time to grow up and join the real world! Your sisters seem to have grasped that concept, why on earth can't you?!" he boomed.

"But Papa…" Edith countered weakly, her resolve breaking.

Anna had heard enough. With more confidence than she felt, Anna strode into Lord Grantham's study.

"Forgive the intrusion, Lord Grantham but I must speak my mind!"

"And who the hell are YOU?!" he boomed

"I'm Dr Anna Walker, Edith's PhD Supervisor and friend and I am here to tell you that your daughter is one of the most talented and creative people that I have ever worked with! She is currently spearheading the development of a ground breaking exhibition and is one of the youngest people ever to do so. Her 'so called art' is breaking boundaries and to prevent her from continuing this work would be a crime! She will be returning to Cambridge to continue her work!"

Unused to being spoken to in such a manner, all Lord Grantham could do was stare, his face puce with anger and his eyes out on stalks.

Seizing her advantage, Anna quickly continued.

"If you'll excuse us, Lord Grantham, our taxi has arrived. Come on, Edith!"

Anna took an equally stunned Edith by the hand and grabbing her bags, they quickly made a dash for their taxi, onwards to Downton station and home.

Edith had been wide eyed and silent since Anna's outburst in Lord Grantham's study but as soon as the door closed on the taxi, she burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh my god, Anna! What have you done?! I've never heard anyone speak to my father like that, I thought he was going to blow a gasket!"

"Its about time he was on the receiving end of that kind of treatment then! It'll do him the power of good!" Anna chuckled

"Well, whatever happens, you've pretty much guaranteed that I can never come back to Downton again!"

"And that's a bad thing, because…?"

"Hmm, good point."

"So, home then?"

"Home."

When they were settled on the train south and Edith was visiting the buffet car, Anna took out her phone and placed a call.

"Mrs Hughes? Its Dr Walker. Mission accomplished. We're on the train home. We arrive at just after 8pm, will that work?"

"Oh well done, lass! Don't you worry, I'll make sure it'll work!"

"But Elsie, I don't want to go for a drink and I'm not hungry! I'm tired and I've got far too much work to do!" moaned Anthony, who had been in an absolute bear of a mood all day.

"And as my granny used to say, 'I dinnae care what you want, you'll take what you get!', now get your coat!"

Elsie Hughes could be mightily fierce when she wanted to be so Anthony, knowing he was beat, reached for his coat and made for the door.

"Right my lad, you've had a face like a wet weekend in Blackpool for the last couple of days and have been an absolute nightmare to deal with so your penance is to buy your long suffering administrator – that would be me – dinner!"

Anthony shook his head and gave Elsie a small, apologetic smile. He took her arm and walked to the restaurant. It was near the train station and had been chosen by Elsie.

"Why are we here, Elsie? This isn't one of your usual spots?" Asked Anthony.

"Well, a change is as good as a rest." Said Elsie, looking more than a little sheepish.

Just before 8pm, the train arrived at Cambridge

"Well Edith, I don't know about you but I am absolutely starving!" said Anna

"Hmm, buffet car sandwiches don't exactly constitute a hearty meal do they and god knows what state the contents of my fridge are in! So where to?" laughed Edith.

"Lets stay close to the station, we've got bags to carry and it'll be handy for a cab home after we've eaten. How about Nugent's? Its just across the street?"

"Fine with me, lets go.

Edith and Anna walked across to Nugent's. Anna's heart was in her stomach, she had no idea if Mrs Hughes had managed to persuade Anthony to come out. All she had to go on, was hope.

Opening the door of the restaurant, Anna spotted the familiar figures of Mrs Hughes and a more than slightly disheveled Anthony, sitting at a table in the far corner. Moments later, Edith and Anthony locked eyes.

"Oh god, Anna! I can't eat here, there's Anthony and Mrs Hughes!"

Anna looked at the scene as if she were watching a film where she already knew the ending.

Slowly, a realization dawned on Edith.

"Hang on a minute. You knew he'd be here?! How?!"

By this point Edith and Anna had migrated towards where Elsie and a stunned Anthony were sitting.

"You're right, I did know. Mrs Hughes and I have been working to get you two blockheads together to talk!"

Mrs Hughes stood from her seat and gave Edith a hug.

"Its good to see you back home, my lass. You've been missed."

"Now if you'll excuse us, Dr Walker and I will leave you both in peace to talk."

Directing her gaze and comment to Anthony, Mrs Hughes said "Fix this."

Edith sat down opposite Anthony who had been motionless and silent during the whole exchange between the three women.

"H-hello." He said tentatively

"Hello. You look terrible."

"Edith I"  
"Anthony I" they both began at once.

They both laughed lightly and blushed.

Taking a deep breath, Edith said "you first"

"Oh god Edith, I am so, so sorry. I know what you think you saw but please believe me, its not what you think. I would never, could never do anything to hurt you! Please let me tell you what happened."

Edith, who had been sitting across from Anthony with her arms crossed tightly across her chest in a clearly defensive move, relaxed.

"Go on. I'm listening."

On their way out, Mrs Hughes and Anna ordered a bottle of wine for their table and just as Anthony began his story, a discreet waiter arrived.

Anthony poured them both a glass of wine and began to tell his sorry tale…

By the time Anthony finished speaking, he and Edith were clasping hands in the middle of the table and both had tears streaming down their faces.

"Anthony, I-I don't know what to say. I had no idea, I'm so, so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, its me who should be begging you for forgiveness. Please forgive me, Edith. I've been so lost without you. Please."

"Nothing to forgive. Poor Madeleine, I hope she finds the peace she craves. Although if I ever set eyes on that little toad Gregson again, I swear…"

Anthony chuckled and breaking contact for just a second, brought out two handkerchiefs, passing one to Edith. After wiping their eyes, blowing their noses and generally getting themselves together, Anthony retook her hand and stared directly into her eyes.

"Are we okay?"

"We're okay. Everything is okay."

Anthony looked shyly at her…

"What is it Anthony?"

"Edith. Forgive me darling but I'm not quite ready to part with you tonight. W-would you like to come home with me? Please?

"I'd love to. Shall we settle up and go home then?"

Nodding his assent, Anthony breathed out the word.

"Home."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – Thank you for the reviews. I hope you're still enjoying the ride!

Anthony woke early next morning to the sound of a light rain pitter pattering on the bedroom window. Edith was burrowed into his chest, her head tucked under his chin still fast asleep. Anthony had both his arms wrapped around her. They had stirred little during the night, both needing the security of each other's touch.

Indeed Anthony had barely let her go since they left the restaurant the previous evening. It was almost as if he was frightened that if he let go of her, she would disappear again and he couldn't bear that.  
He softly kissed the top of her head and breathed a contented sigh.

A short while later, Edith began to stir. It took her a moment or two to get her bearings and realize where she was but when she did, a smile washed over her face and she kissed Anthony's chest.

"Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?" asked Anthony.

"Hmm, I did. Did you?"

"Indeed, as if I had been cradled by Morpheus himself!" chuckled Anthony

"What time is it?"

"A little after 8am"

"I'm going to be horribly late for work and my boss is an absolute tyrant!" laughed Edith.

"You leave him to me!" chuckled Anthony, playing along.

Eventually, the couple dragged themselves out of bed and after a quick breakfast, they were soon on their way to the Museum. The opening of the Mac exhibit was only 6 weeks away so they had a lot to do.

"So, whats on your agenda for today, darling?" asked Anthony as he negotiated their way through the Cambridge morning traffic.

"Well, the bods over that the university computer lab have finished programming the interactive elements of the exhibit so I'm going to be spending most of my morning over there putting them through their paces before the team from Glasgow arrive next week."

"That sounds wonderful, I can't wait to see it."

"Neither can I! I am so excited to see this part come to fruition. If its been executed correctly then our visitors will be able to put on a special headset and walk through the corridors of the Glasgow School of Art, Scotland Street School and the Hill House. They'll be able to experience Mackintosh's design as he would."

"I am so proud of you, Edith. Never in a million years would I have been able to come up with something as creative as this."  
"Thank you. But its all thanks to your faith in me. You gave me the opportunity."

"And I thank my lucky stars every day that I did. For all sorts of reasons."

Soon, they were pulling into the staff car park.

"Alright my love, have a wonderful day. Give me a call if you have time to go for lunch." said Anthony.

"I will. I love you." Edith replied

"I love you too."

A quick peck on the lips and she was out of the car, off and running. She had a busy day ahead.

Anthony meanwhile, sat in the car and watched her make her way into the Museum.  
He still couldn't quite believe that she was back with him and couldn't believe how close he had been to losing her for good. The thought of it caused an actual physical pain in his chest. Pushing away the ugly thought, he took a deep breath and got out of the car to begin his day.

Anthony passed Elsie's office on his way in. He stuck his head round the door.

"Morning Elsie!" Anthony said brightly.

"And good morning to you to, my lad! It is a good morning, isn't it…?" Elsie asked cautiously.

"Elsie, its just about the best morning I've ever known!"

"Oh thank God for that!" Sighed Elsie

"No, thank you and Anna Walker. I'll never be able to repay you both for what you did for me, for us. Thank you."

"No thanks necessary, my lad. Just you keep that wee lassie safe and happy, y'hear?!"

Anthony raised his hand in mock salute "yes, boss!"

"Seriously tho', Anthony, I'm thrilled that you and Edith are reconciled. I don't think I've ever seen a better matched pair. "

Anthony gave her an appreciative smile.

"But to get back to the business of the day, anything I should know about?"

"I've finalized all the arrangements for the visit to the Glasgow team and I've put them all in a folder on your desk. Shout if there's anything you'd like me to change, okay?"

"Thanks Elsie, you are a wonder."

"And you're a big flatterer! Get back to work!" she laughed, blushing and waving away his compliment.

XXX

"So what do you think, Edith? Have we done justice to your vision?"

Tom Branson, the young, newly appointed Head of the Computer Science department at Cambridge was pacing nervously up and down the lab while Edith put their technology through its paces.

Removing the headset, Edith shook out her curls and grinned broadly at Tom.

"Tom! Its absolutely amazing! Honestly, its almost as if you were able to see right inside my head to what I was thinking. Thank you so much!"

"Oh thank heavens! The team will be delighted, a lot of midnight oil has been burnt on this project!"

"Well, its been worth the effort. Truly, you and team have pulled off something extraordinary here. Thank you!"

"Great! Well, now that we have your go-ahead, we can formalize a program of user acceptance testing and volume testing and look at the formal roll out hopefully in time for the big 'show and tell'.

"Um, I've no idea what that means, Tom, but I trust you!"

"It means we need to make sure that 'ordinary' people can use it without too much difficulty and that it can support multiple users at a time. In any respect, we'll be ready to show the team in Glasgow next week. "

"Thanks Tom, you're a marvel!".

It had been a busy but productive morning and Edith was elated by how well the computer 'boffins' had understood her ideas. This was going to be brilliant And now? Now it was mid-afternoon and there was only one person whom Edith wanted to talk to.

"Hello you, do you have time for that lunch that we talked about?" asked Edith, walking into Anthony's office.

"For you? Absolutely! How's your day gone so far?"

"Anthony, its been just the best of days! Tom and the computer team have outdone themselves on the interactive stuff. Seriously, its mind boggling! I can't wait for the team to see it next week!"

Anthony marveled as Edith enthused about their project.

"Well, darling. That all sounds incredible. The meeting next week cannot come soon enough!"

Anthony was in awe, of the project but mostly of her. The opening gala for the Exhibition was 6 weeks away and was going to be a special evening for everyone involved. A lot of hard work had gone into bringing it all together but Anthony couldn't help but think that the evening could be even more special…

There was something about a public declaration, of showing the world that he belonged to this bold, creative, intelligent, beautiful woman. Anthony knew without a shadow of a doubt, that he wanted to belong to her for the rest of his life – almost losing her had brought that into stark relief for him – and so the germ of an idea was hatched. He was going to propose to Edith on the opening night of the Exhibit.

A/N The Art School, Scotland Street School and the Hill House are all real, Mackintosh designed, buildings in Glasgow and environs.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Thank you for all the reviews, you're all top people! Baron, you are quite correct, the Hill House is in Helensburgh; 22 miles north of Glasgow and currently undergoing its own restoration. Anyhoo, just a short chapter to get us to the Gala. 

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes the interactive part of the exhibit. Comments? Questions?"

This was the final full team meeting before the opening Gala and Edith was showing the rest of the creative team the completed centerpiece of the Mack Exhibition, her interactive experience.

Having concluded her presentation, she stood looking at 12 stunned faces – and one positively beaming with pride and adoration. Her Anthony.

"Anyone? You're all starting to make me nervous." Edith chuckled, somewhat awkwardly.

Stuart Robertson (Chair of the Rennie Mackintosh Society) finally broke the silence.

"Well, Edith, when you were describing your ideas to us a couple of months back, I'm sure I'm not alone when I say that I could never have imagined that they would evolve into something like this. This is truly extraordinary work. Thank you!"

"Oh thank heavens! I was beginning to think that you were going to send me back to the drawing board!" Edith heaved a sigh of relief and swept her brow.

"Oh no, not at all! These are wonderful and combined with the work of the other creative teams, I am convinced that we are going to give Mackintosh a celebration to remember!"

"We'll need you in Glasgow the week before opening, just to make sure that everything is set up to your specifications. This is a big deal for us, there's media interest from all over the world and we want to make sure everything goes off without a hitch!"

"Don't worry Stuart, I'll be there and I'm bringing Tom Branson from our Computer Science department with me to assist with the technical set up and run through. It'll all be fine."

"Wonderful. You can drop me a line when you're back in Cambridge with all of your requirements and we'll make sure that we're ready at this end. "

With that, handshakes were exchanged and the group dispersed.

Edith and Anthony were not due to leave Glasgow until the following morning so they made arrangements to head across to Edinburgh to meet up with Charlie. The trio hadn't seen each other since that awful day and Edith for one was keen to make a more pleasant memory with Charlie and Anthony.

Soon, the train was pulling into Waverley Station. Edith had never been to Edinburgh before and was enthralled by the beauty.

"Oh gosh Anthony, its so beautiful! Oh look, we're right underneath the Castle!" Edith was almost childlike in her wonder and Anthony found it most endearing.

"Yes, it is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you!" said Anthony, wrapping an arm protectively around Edith's shoulder as they walked along the concourse to meet Charlie.

"Welcome to Edinburgh!" exclaimed Charlie, throwing his arms open and taking Anthony and Edith in a group hug.

"Hello Charlie! Its so good to see you" said Edith, kissing his cheek.  
"I can see why you love it here. It is absolutely beautiful! The architecture, my goodness!"

"Hello old boy, I'm so glad you were able to meet us" said Anthony, shaking Charlie's hand.

"I hope you're both hungry. I've booked a table for dinner"

"Oh Charlie, you're a mind reader! I'm starving!" exclaimed Edith.

"Perfect. Where are we headed to, old man?"

"David Bann's. That work for you, Anthony?"

"Oh yes, a fine choice!"

Turning to Edith, Charlie explained "David Bann is the best vegetarian restaurant in Edinburgh, in fact it's the best restaurant in Edinburgh, full stop! Its also just a short walk up the hill, shall we?"

"Sounds perfect. Lets go!" said Edith.

A short time later, the happy trio were settled in at the restaurant, perusing their fine menu. Having asked Anthony to order her a glass of Rioja, Edith excused herself to use the restroom.

"You sorted things out between you then? I'm so glad. You belong together. I've told you that before." said Charlie.

"Yes, thank god. I can't believe how close I came to losing her, Charlie. When I think about that weekend…" Anthony shuddered.  
"Anyway, that's all in the past and you're right, (Anthony looks over both shoulders to make sure Edith isn't in earshot.), we do belong together and that's why…I've decided to ask Edith to marry me, the night of the Gala."

"ANTHONY! That is wonderful news!"

Blushing, Anthony said "Well, she's still got to accept but yes, thank you. I'm so happy. You're coming to the Gala aren't you, Charlie? I'm going to need your help to pull this off."

"I wouldn't miss it!" Spotting Edith coming back towards their table, Charlie lowered his voice "and whatever you need me to do, re the proposal, I'm all in."

"Thank you. I'll call you next week." Anthony whispered.

"What are you pair plotting?" asked Edith with a wry grin.

"Oh, you know 'boys stuff'" smirked Charlie as Edith rolled her eyes and retook her seat.

The dinner continued in good humor and soon it was time for Anthony and Edith to leave.

"Well, you were right Charlie, that restaurant is amazing! We'll have to remember that next time we're here to see you. Now, you ARE coming to the Gala aren't you? Implored Edith.

"I promise, I'll be there! Scouts honour! For you, Edith, I might even put on a bow tie!"

"Ooh! A bow tie! I feel so special!" Edith chuckled.

"I'll see you at the gala but don't hesitate to call me if you need anything in the meantime, that goes for both of you."

"Thank you Charlie, we'll see you soon."

Hugs were exchanged and Anthony and a suddenly very sleepy Edith were back on the train to Glasgow.  
As Anthony looked down at the sleeping form of Edith, cuddled closely into his left-hand side, he thanked every deity who would listen for bringing this wonderful woman into his life. He could not wait until she became his wife.

A/N I did my first Masters Degree at Edinburgh, an awful long time ago and it remains one of my favorite cities. David Bann is a real restaurant (on St Mary's Street) and it is the best restaurant in Edinburgh.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. RL has been crazy busy but it did include a trip home to the UK to attend 2 performances of "Jeffrey Bernard is Unwell" with Robert Bathurst. I hope that serves as a decent excuse! Anyway, to the gala…

"I'm Pauline Maclean, Chief Arts Correspondent for BBC Scotland and you join us live from Kelvingrove Art Gallery and Museum for the opening gala of one of the most important exhibitions ever staged in Scotland – Mackintosh at 150 – celebrating the life and legacy of one of Scotland's most famous sons, architect and designer, Charles Rennie Mackintosh. To kick off the proceedings, here are the Red Hot Chili Pipers!"

"Almost ready darling? The car will be here soon."

Edith had spent most of the day being plucked and tucked and forced into way more spandex than can possibly be good for any woman but she was absolutely determined to look her very best for this evening. Cautiously she stepped out of the dressing room of the hotel suite that she had been sharing with Anthony since his arrival in Glasgow 2 days previously.

"Well, will I do?" Edith asked nervously. She wore a light green 1920s style ankle length dress with a breaded strapless bodice and full skirt. The skirt had a slit on the left and side which ran from ankle to thigh, giving her a mix of modesty and allure. Her heeled shoes matching the beading on the bodice.

Her hair was tousled on top of her head, with a few curls hanging low around her neck and she had placed a small tiara across the top of her forehead.

Anthony stood in the sitting room area of their suite, tall, broad and impossibly handsome in a brand new, custom fitted tuxedo. His grey blonde hair perfectly imperfectly settled around his temples and he wore a simple aftershave, giving him a fresh, clean scent.

Upon hearing Edith calling to him, he swung round to face the door to the dressing room and was immediately struck dumb by the vision that appeared before him. He had never seen anyone so beautiful and this beauty was his Edith.

"Say something, Anthony. Is it too much? Have I got this wrong? Do I have to change?" Edith was beginning to panic, the longer that Anthony stayed silent.

"No darling!" Anthony hurriedly exclaimed. "Good God no! You look absolutely perfect. I'm afraid you momentarily rendered me speechless. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you, Edith. I am so, so proud of you. I love you so much, you do know that don't you?"

Still unused to comments after a lifetime of not receiving them, Edith blushed to her roots and replied quietly. "Thank you. I love you too, Anthony."

Reaching for her hand, Anthony escorted Edith to their waiting car.

"Wow. You look absolutely stunning, Edith! Are you sure I can't tempt you away from this old codger." chuckled Charlie as he greeted Edith and Anthony at the entrance to the museum.

Laughing lightly Edith replied, "I'm sorry Charlie but I am well and truly caught but hey, you never know who might be wandering the hallowed halls this evening!"

"I am in the room you know!" Said Anthony with mock indignation.

"Hello old boy" said Charlie, lightly clapping Anthony on the back. "Don't you brush up well? All ready for your big moment?"

"Which one?" Whispered Anthony as Edith walked ahead.

"Well, I know your televised speech will go fine. I was thinking about the proposal. I did as you asked and went to the old ancestral pile and picked your mother's ring out of the family collection and yes, I have it right here."

"Wonderful. Thank you, Charlie. I've made up my mind, I'm going to propose during my speech. After everything we've been through Charlie, Edith needs to know, hell everyone needs to know, how much she means to me."

"There is also a little bit of the devil in me that also wants Edith's parents to watch it happen on tv. After their diabolical treatment of her, they need to be left in no doubt of how much I love her. A very public declaration it is."

"Okay. So want do you need me to do?"

"Just make sure that she is sitting at our table when I move for the podium."

"No problem. It will be done."

The evening progressed well with both Edith and Anthony interviewed by various media outlets, all eager to hear more of their work.

Next up came the formal dinner. 5 courses of the best that Scotland's larder could offer. Seated at the table alongside Anthony and Edith were, the ever dependable Mrs Hughes, computer guru Tom Branson, 4 members of the Mackintosh society, Charlie and Anna Walker… she and Charlie seemingly taking an immediate shine to one another. Edith and Anthony grinned knowingly to each other.

Soon enough, it was time for Anthony's speech. Rethinking his strategy, he had given Edith the heads up that he would be calling her to the podium, ostensibly to talk about her part of the exhibition but in reality he didn't want to shock her by calling her up out of the blue.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Anthony Strallan and I am curator of the Fitzwilliam Museum in Cambridge and it has been an immense honor and privilege to be part of the team who have put this exhibition together. I can honestly say that there is nothing in my professional life that has given me more pride than the work that has been accomplished here. I truly believe that this team has put together some of the most groundbreaking work in the curatorial world today, as befits a man such as Mackintosh.

I would like to call to the podium, one of the key members of the team to say a few words. She has been the creative 'engine room' for this whole endeavor, wowing everyone with her vision and her drive. Would you please welcome to the podium, Miss Edith Crawley."

This was it. Anthony looked over at Charlie who immediately rose from his chair to accompany Edith to the podium. Upon reaching the podium, Charlie winked and mouthed 'good luck' to his oldest friend.

Edith was now standing expectantly beside Anthony at the podium, a sea of faces and television cameras in front of them.

Anthony took a deep breath and continued.

"Before I pass to Miss Crawley. I have something rather pressing to ask her."

Edith turned towards Anthony, a slight look of puzzlement on her face.

"Working with you and getting to know you, Edith, has been the greatest joy of my life…"

Dropping to one knee, Anthony continued…

"I love you with everything I have and everything that I am. Will you marry me?"

With her eyes filling with tears and never, ever, feeling happier than she did at that moment, she dropped to her knees so that she was eye level with Anthony. Edith whispered, "yes" and softly kissed him as he slipped his mother's emerald and diamond on to her finger.

"Thank you, Edith. I love you so much and I'm going to love you forever." Anthony whispered into her ear, his voice thick with emotion.

The whole room erupted into cheers and whistles as the newly affianced Edith and Anthony rose to their feet.

"Forgive me ladies and gentlemen for slightly derailing the theme of the evening but I'm afraid I just couldn't wait any longer!"

The crowd laughed and cheered in wild applause and, seeing that there would be no more speeches at that time, the ever efficient Ms Maclean continued her Master of Ceremonies duties without missing a beat.

"How wonderful! A proposal! What a special night this is indeed! My congratulations to the happy couple and now ladies and gentleman, it's on with the dancing. Please take your partners for a St Berard's Waltz".

When Edith and Anthony returned to their table, they were immediately enveloped in a group hug.

"Congratulations old boy, I couldn't be happier for you!" Said Charlie, hugging his oldest friend.

"Oh my lad! Oh I'm so happy for the pair of you!" said Mrs Hughes, flapping away tears.

"Congratulations sweetheart! I told you your prince would come one day didn't I?" Anna swept Edith into her arms.

"Never mind me" laughed Edith. "What about you and the delightful Dr Edwards?" chuckled Edith.

Blushing lightly, Anna whispered, "He is rather dishy. When we get back to Cambridge, we need a night with a bottle of wine and you can tell me all you know about the delectable Dr Edwards!"

"It's a date!"

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of happiness for Anthony and Edith. Every single person in attendance was delighted for the pair including Stuart Robertson of the Mackintosh society.

When Anthony saw him, he started to apologize for hijacking the evening. Stuart stopped him in his tracks.

"Anthony! Please don't apologize! This is just the most wonderful news and, forgive me for saying, wonderful publicity for the Exhibition!"

"As long as you're not angry with me, Stuart!"

Stuart waved him off and motioned to Anthony to join his future bride…

A short time later, Anthony and Edith were in their car, heading back to their hotel. The evening had been a spectacular success on all fronts.

"Happy, my darling?" asked Anthony, pulling Edith closer to him as they rode through the now quiet streets.

"Blissfully. Happier than I ever thought possible. I love you so, Anthony. " said Edith, snuggling into his side and feeling safe and at peace. Finally.

The scene at Downton, however, was not as peaceful…

A/N So our pair are engaged. I hope you liked the proposal but they wouldn't be Edith and Anthony without a few more storm clouds on the horizon. Next up, the family…


	24. Chapter 24

A/N - I have rewritten this chapter multiple times, I'm still dissatisfied with it but I didn't want to leave you hanging any longer. Apologies.

"I'm Pauline Maclean, Chief Arts Correspondent for BBC Scotland and you join us live from Kelvingrove Art Gallery…

Cora Crawley settled down in the television room of Downton Abbey to watch her daughter's moment in the spotlight. While Cora might not necessarily understand some of the life choices made by her middle daughter, she could at least respect them – unlike her husband.

Cora and Robert argued bitterly following Edith's dramatic departure from Downtown several weeks prior and time had not thawed the atmosphere between them."

"Ah there you are. Anything interesting on the television?" asked Robert, trying in his own stilted manner to break the ice had developed between himself and Cora.

Cora rose from her seat and stood in front of him. "Well, I think so, yes. The opening gala for the Charles Rennie Mackintosh Exhibition. You know, the one that our daughter was instrumental in putting together, with her 'useless' art degree."

"Ah.." Robert began, but that was as far as he got before Cora cut him off.

"Our daughter is out in the world, using her talents and creating something remarkable! You might not be able to see it, but I CAN and you WILL NOT stop me from having a relationship with her! I am sick and tired of having this argument with you Robert but I will say this, DO NOT make me choose between you and Edith because I assure you, right at this juncture, you will end up on the losing side!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to get back to the television."

Cora turned her back, retaking her place on the sofa and leaving a rather shell-shocked Robert standing by the door. With no further comment, he left the room.

Cora was watching the proceedings intently when Anthony took the stage…  
"I would like to call to the podium, one of the key members of the team to say a few words. She has been the creative 'engine room' for this whole endeavor, wowing everyone with her vision and her drive. Would you please welcome to the podium, Miss Edith Crawley.

Before I pass to Miss Crawley. I have something rather pressing to ask her. Working with you and getting to know you, Edith, has been the greatest joy of my life…""I love you with everything I have and everything that I am. Will you marry me?"

Cora Crawley gasped out loud, not quite believing what she had just witnessed. Her overlooked, plain, middle daughter had just been proposed to – live on national television – by a dashing and highly accomplished man whom Cora knew absolutely nothing about!  
She felt a wave of competing emotions, happiness for her daughter that finally she was getting the recognition and happiness she so richly deserved but mostly what Cora felt was an overriding sense of guilt and shame for the fact that she herself had had so little part in it.

Not taking her eyes of the screen where her daughter and her now fiancée were being congratulated by a host of well-wishers, Cora whispered to herself,

"I don't know who this man is my darling, but I have never seen you look so radiant or so alive and I am so sorry I haven't been there for you but I promise you, that is going to change. Regardless of what your father says, it is time you had your mother back. I just hope I'm not too late…"

Leaving the television room and walking towards Robert's study, Cora bellowed "Robert! We need to talk!".

The following morning, our happily affianced pair were enjoying an exorbitant champagne breakfast in their hotel.

Both were wearing identical beaming smiles. The previous evening had been a triumph on all fronts. Thanks to the televised Gala, advance ticket sales for the exhibition were far, far in excess of even the most optimistic of predictions and the team were thoroughly delighted.  
Edith and Anthony meanwhile, couldn't quite believe their collective luck. They had each other. Forever.

"So, darling, I know we've only been engaged for (Anthony looks at his watch), 14 hours but have you had any thoughts about where and when you would like to be married?"

"Well, given that I have no family ties, they made that quite clear, and neither do you; what about the university chapel? It only seems fitting that we hold the ceremony at Cambridge and perhaps hold the reception in the Fitz? As to the timing, as soon as possible, my love. As long as Charlie, Anna and Mrs Hughes are there, that's all we need, isn't it?"

Edith walked across the room and wrapped her arms around Anthony's middle, firmly placing her head in his chest and breathing him in. He bent down and kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly.  
"That sounds lovely. I'll start making calls as soon as we get home. Speaking of Charlie and Anna, is it just me or did you detect a little 'something' between them last night?"

Edith chuckled "Oh there was definitely something! Anna has made me promise to have a girls' night with her as soon as I'm free so that I can tell her, and I quote, "all I know about the delectable Dr Edwards!"

Anthony gave a barking laugh, a lovely bass sound that Edith felt as she hugged him.

"Well then! Maybe we won't be the only ones 'for whom the bells toll!'.  
More seriously he added,"Charlie is a terrific guy, I'd love to see him settled and if it weren't for Anna…"

It still made Anthony queasy thinking about how he almost lost Edith and the intervention of Anna and Mrs Hughes that it took to rectify the situation.

Pushing the dark thoughts away, Anthony said. "Well, my love, we have a lot to do. Shall we go home and get on with it?" and with that, the happy pair packed up their luggage and made their way to the station and the train home.

Meanwhile, Cora was making plans of her own. She desperately wanted to see Edith and meet this mysterious man who had captured her heart but such was their estrangement, Cora didn't even have Edith's address!"Well", she thought to herself, "I'll just have to go to the Fitz."

Next time – Cora, Edith and Anthony finally come face to face.


	25. Chapter 25

AN - Anthony meets Cora...

It was Monday morning and Anthony was beavering away at his desk at the Fitz, attempting to catch up on the admin that had piled up during his time in Glasgow the previous week. There seemed to be a shocking amount of it. Anthony was engrossed in a proposal for a new exhibit when there was a quiet knock at his door.

"Come in" he said, somewhat distractedly. Elsie Hughes stuck her head round the door.

"Oh hi Elsie, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Anthony, but you have a visitor at reception."

Anthony frowned. "I'm not expecting anyone am I? Have I messed up my diary again?" he asked, a wry smile on his face.

"Ah, no. It's Lady Grantham….Edith's mother…"

Anthony's brows shot skyward. "You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding, my lad?"

"Sadly, no. Where is Edith? She will be less than happy with her mother's unsolicited appearance."

"Edith is over at the University. She's facilitating a couple of tutorials for Anna's fine art students. She won't be free until noon. So, you're safe…for now."

"Ah, right, well then, um, if you could see Lady Grantham up here and perhaps rustle up a pot of tea, that would be wonderful. Oh and could you keep an eye out for Edith coming back in, maybe warn her whats going on? I don't want her walking into this without some forewarning."

"Don't worry, my lad, I'll handle it."

"Elsie, you're a marvel. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just stand your ground with Lady Grantham. You and Edith have a bonny, bonny thing here. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Y'hear?"

Anthony looked at his admin with real affection. "Thanks Elsie, I won't."

Anthony was dressed in an uncharacteristically casual mode, a nice dress shirt but no tie or jacket, most assuredly Edith's influence, but as Elsie left his office he walked towards his filing cabinet where he kept, among other things, a clean shirt and tie.

As his hand reached for the handle of the drawer, he stopped himself, thinking, "this is who I am now, this how I am with Edith and if its good enough for her then its certainly good enough for her mother."

A short while later, there was another knock at the door and Elsie had returned with Lady Grantham and the aforementioned pot of tea.

"Lady Grantham to see you, Anthony. Call me if you need anything further." Elsie bobbed her head in Lady Grantham's direction and left the room.

Anthony stepped around to the front of his desk and outstretched his hand.

"Lady Grantham, a delight to meet you. Welcome to the Fitz."

"Thank you, Sir Anthony."

Anthony raised his brows, he never used his title. Clearly Lady Grantham had done her research. Composing himself, he ushered her to the seating area in his office.

"Please, call me Anthony."

Would you like to take a seat? May I offer you some tea?"

"Yes, please, Anthony. A splash of milk, no sugar. Thank you."

Anthony handed the tea to Lady Grantham and took the seat opposite her.

"What can I do for you, Lady Grantham?

"If I'm to call you, Anthony, then you must call me Cora. Please."

'Certainly, Cora. So, what can I do for you? Edith didn't mention that you would be calling and she is teaching this morning so won't be available for another couple of hours."

"Edith doesn't know I'm here. It was you I wanted to speak to…" Cora began, cautiously.

"I saw the coverage of the Gala on television last week and decided that I had been absent from my daughter's life for long enough."

"I see…" replied Anthony, somewhat coolly.

"Anthony, I'm sure that you are aware that Edith's relationship with the family has not always been an easy one…"

"…And I have not been as supportive of her and her ambitions than I should have. I regret that. Very much."

Anthony and Cora looked at each other for a long, ripe moment.

"Forgive my impertinence but might I give another perspective? From what Edith has told me, and granted I only have her side of the story, it sounds very much like she has been an afterthought to the family for almost her entire life. Scorn has been poured on her ambitions, her considerable talents belittled and you have stood with your husband when he so vocally objected to all of Edith's life choices. She is finally in a place where she is happy and successful so I have to wonder why you would wish to interfere now?"

Anthony would never normally be so outspoken but this was his Edith they were talking about and he would defend her with his life.

Cora looked momentarily outraged, clearly not used to being spoken to in such a way but she knew that Anthony was right.

"We...I do love her, Anthony"

"You may but I do wonder how you can claim to love her when you have clearly made no effort to know her or to understand her."

Again, Cora was shamefaced, looking down to her hands which were clasped in her lap.

"You love her?" she asked.

"I do. More than life itself, more than I ever thought possible. She is the most remarkable person I have ever had the privilege to meet and I thank my lucky stars every day that I am with her. My every thought and action is for her."

"That's quite the declaration, Anthony."

"I mean every word."

"You are quite a bit older than her."

"Indeed. 20 years. It worried me at the start but Edith is adamant that the difference in our ages is immaterial to her. That is all the reassurance I need."

"And you plan to marry?"

"As soon as possible, yes. Now that we've found each other, we don't want to waste any more time."

"It seems like my daughter is a most fortunate woman, having such a champion in her corner. I wish you both every happiness."

"Thank you, Cora. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make her happy."

"Does that include helping me reconcile things with my daughter?" Cora asked quietly.

"Lady Grantham - Cora, this isn't about you or me, this is about what Edith wants. If Edith wants a reconciliation, I will support her in that and if she does not, then I will absolutely stand by her decision."

"Forgive me if I sound harsh but I just don't want to see her hurt again and the fact of the matter is that she has been hurt by the actions of her family, yourself included."

"You are correct, Anthony and I do appreciate you being so protective of her, I really do. All a mother wants is to see her children happy and cared for. I know that Edith has that with you."

XXX

Classes had just finished for the morning and Edith was walking back through reception at the Fitz when she was met by a slightly anxious Elsie.

"Hello my lass, have you got a wee minute?"

"Oh hi Elsie, sure, whats up?"

"I just wanted to let you know, Anthony has a visitor…"

Edith felt her stomach sink to the floor…even though they were happily reconciled, Edith couldn't help but think that the specter of Michael Gregson or Madeleine would reappear at some point…

"W-who is it?"

"Your mother."

"MY MOTHER!? Oh God! Why didn't he call me?! Elsie, I need to go."

Edith made a move towards Anthony's office but Elsie caught her gently by the arm.

"He's fine, lass. We had a wee talk before I brought your mother in to see him. It'll be alright, you'll see."

Calmer now, thanks to Elsie's words, Edith said. "Thank you Elsie. I don't know what we would do without you."

"Ach away with you!" chuckled Elsie as Edith headed towards Anthony's office. 

AN – What will happen when Edith and Cora are face to face? As soon as I know, you'll know!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N - Sorry for the delay in publishing this chapter, folks, I've written and rewritten it a number of times. I'm still not happy with it but its about as good as its going to get I'm afraid.

Edith had only made it a few short steps towards Anthony's office when Elsie called out to her,

"Edith lass, hold on a wee minute! I'm just thinking, it might not be the wisest thing for you to walk in unannounced on Anthony and your mother, how about I give him a ring and he can come down and collect you? That way you'll at least have a chance to talk before going into 'the lion's den' as it were?

"I know we say this a lot, but Elsie, you really are a marvel. Thank you."

"No problem lass, just you wait there and I'll get him down here."

Meanwhile, along the corridor, the phone in Anthony's office began to ring.

"Would you excuse me, Cora?"

"Yes, of course."

"Hello, Anthony Strallan speaking."

"Anthony, its Elsie. I've got Edith in reception. I've filled her in on what's going on but I thought it best if you perhaps came to collect her rather than have her walk in on her mother?"

"Oh absolutely, I'll be right there. Thank you, Elsie."

"Would you excuse me for a moment, Cora?"

"Certainly."

"Anthony! Oh, God! Are you alright?!" Edith launched herself into his arms the moment he came in to view.

Chuckling lightly, he replied, "I'm fine, sweet one, I've still got all my limbs!".

"What on earth did she want?"

"Ah, well, she wants my help to facilitate a reconciliation between you two."

"Really?! So now that I'm moderately successful and respectable, she suddenly wants to know me again? God that is SO TYPICAL! What did you say?"

"I told her the truth. I told her that I love you more than life itself and that if you wanted a reconciliation then I would support that and if you did not, then I would support you in that decision. This isn't about me, Edith. I just want you to be happy. That's all I'll ever want."

Edith wrapped her arms tighter around Anthony's middle and Anthony's strong arms wrapped themselves around Edith's shoulders.

"Thank you." Edith whispered quietly into Anthony's chest.

Kissing the top of her head, Anthony replied:

"No need to thank me, sweetheart. If you're happy, I'm happy and if you're hurt, I'm hurt. That's just the way it is."

Releasing her, Anthony continued:

"Whatever you want to do, I'll be right here. Okay? Shall we go back in?" Edith nodded her agreement.

"Elsie, could you maybe do a refresh on that pot of tea?"

"Of course, my lad. I'll see to it."

Anthony gave Elise a look of gratitude then reaching for Edith's hand, he led her towards his office.

"Hello mother. I must say this is rather, unexpected. What do you want?" Asked Edith as she took a seat beside Anthony, opposite Cora.

Cora looked slightly startled at Edith's forthright questioning and said quietly, "Is it so unusual for a mother to come and see her daughter?"

Elise slipped silently into the room and placed a refreshed tea tray in front of them. Anthony nodded his thanks.

"Well, given that you've wanted virtually nothing to do with me for the last few years, I'd say that yes it is rather unusual and I would ask again, what do you want?" Edith was holding a firm line and not taking her eyes off her mother, she reached for Anthony's hand.

"I want to try and make amends…" Cora began. Edith cut her off.

"Amends?! Oh really?! Now that I'm 'respectable', you want to make amends?! For years you took my father's side on everything. You belittled my ambitions and my talents and for what?!"

"Edith, I have made mistakes…I…I know that."

Again, Edith cut Cora off…

"Mistakes?! Burning a soufflé is a mistake! Your treatment of me goes far beyond the realms of a 'mistake'. And Father? How does he feel about your wish for 'reconciliation'. You'll remember, I'm sure, his attitude towards me when I left Downton for the last time, a few months ago?"

"Your Father knows I'm here. I told him I would not be kept from you any longer. I've wasted enough time."

"Wonders will never cease! You're actually going against the old man's wishes!"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Edith"

"Well excuse me, heaven forbid that I offend you!"

Holding tighter to Anthony's hand, Edith continued. " For the first time in my life, I am happy, truly happy. I have a job that fulfills and challenges me and I have someone in my life who loves and respects me for who I am. I will NOT allow you or Father to jeopardize that – and now I'd like to you to leave."

"Very well, Edith. I won't force the issue today, I know it must have been a surprise, me turning up out of the blue like this. I'm staying at Madingley Hall for a few days if you would like to talk further."

With that, all three stood and nodding to Anthony, Cora slipped out of the room.

The door hadn't clicked shut but for a moment, when Edith collapsed into sobs, Anthony's strong arms around her.

Anthony guided her back to his sofa where he cradled her to his chest and held her as she sobbed.

"There, there, sweetheart, you let it all out. Its alright, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm s-sorry Anthony" said Edith sitting up and wiping her eyes. "It was just such a shock."

"You have nothing to apologize for, my love. I just hate seeing you so upset."

"I don't know what to do, Anthony. Of course I miss her, she's my mother for Gods sake, but I can't let her or them hurt me again."

"Well, you don't need to decide anything right away and whatever you do decide, I'll support you. You won't go through this alone, I promise you."

"Thank you. I'll never understand what I did to deserve you but I love you so much, Anthony."

"I love you too, Edith. I always will."

"I think we're both done working for today. Lets go home, run you a nice hot bath and I'll cook us some dinner. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect. Thank you."

Standing from the sofa, Anthony reached out for Edith's hand and led her out of the office. Neither was sure how the situation with Edith's mother was going to play out but what they did know was that they could handle anything as long as they had each other.


	27. Chapter 27

"So. How did it go?" Came Robert's booming voice down the telephone line.

Cora was back in her room at Madingley Hall, a glass of wine in her hand. It had been an emotionally trying day.

"Not as well as I had hoped." Cora grudgingly admitted.

"She's angry Robert and very hurt..."

"Pah! What reason has she…" Cora cut him off.

"She has EVERY reason, Robert. She's right. We''ve treated her appaulingly over the last few years! We've taken no interest in her work or her life in general. Time and again we put her sisters interests before hers, My god, we didn't even know about Anthony until I saw the television footage from the Gala!"

"And what's he like then, Looks like a right old codger?!" Scoffed Robert.

"He is a delight and FAR from an 'old codger'; highly accomplished, intelligent, articulate and very much in love with our daughter. Edith is a lot stronger and far more self-assured than I would ever have thought possible and I think that has everything to do with Anthony. They very much present a united front."

"So how did you leave things?"

"Well, me turning up unannounced was obviously a shock so I told her I'd be here at Madingley for the nezt few days if she wanted to talk."

"You're going to hang around on the off chance that she wants to talk?!" asked Robert incredulously.

"YES, I AM, ROBERT!"

Taking a deep breath, Cora continued "I want a reconciliation with our daughter and I don't care how long it takes. Although if I'm being honest, while I mourn Edith's absence in our lives, I can't honestly say the same for her. I think she and Anthony are building a good and happy life for themselves and I am far from sure that she will allow me/us to be any part of it. I fear we've left it too late. I fear we've lost her for good and if that is the case, Robert, I'm not sure I can forgive you."

Feeling her anger towards Robert rising, Cora said: "I'm tired. I have no wish to talk to you further. I will call you in the morning." And with that, she put down the phone.

At Downton, Robert replaced the handset. Cora had given him much to consider.

Meanwhile across town…

Edith sank into the deep tub in Anthony's en suite bathroom and allowed the lavender-scented bubbles to soothe her. Puccini was playing quietly in the background and Anthony was busying himself creating something delicious in the kitchen.

"Glass of wine, darling?" Anthony called from the kitchen.

"Hmmm, please…"

"Here you are, sweet one. Dinner will be about 20 minutes, okay?"

"Perfect. Thank you. What are we having, it smells wonderful!"

"Oh, I'm making pasta amatriciana. I know how much you enjoy it."

"I do! You're spoiling me."

"Isn't that my job, sweet one?" said Anthony, as he kissed the top of her head and made his way back to the kitchen.

Edith smiled shyly, taking a sip of her wine and sinking deeper into the warm water.

"Oh god, this is so good!" exclaimed Edith, taking a forkful of Anthony's freshly made pasta.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I love cooking for you" said Anthony, smiling at her.

"How are you feeling now, my love?"

"Better. Calmer at any rate. Thank you."

"Good, I'm glad. Have you had any further thoughts about what you want to do next?"

"Not really, I suppose I should hear her out though. I'm angry with her for sure, but I know how dominating my father can be and how much it will have taken for her to 'break ranks' from him, not mention Mary and Granny's reaction. I just don't know…"

"I've been thinking, why don't we invite your mother over dinner tomorrow evening? I'm more than happy to cook something for us all and then disappear into my study while you talk?

If we have her over here, you're in an environment where you are comfortable, you'll have privacy to discuss your issues and I'll be just along the hall if you need me."

"That sounds perfect. I don't think I can face talking to her again today but I will call her in the morning to organize things. Thank you."

"You are welcome, sweetheart. Oh with everything that's going on, I almost forgot to tell you, Charlie is coming down for the weekend to visit Anna and he asked if we wanted to join them for dinner on Friday night? What do you think?"

"Oh brilliant, I'd love to! Its been an age since I've had a proper catch up with Anna, never mind Charlie! I'm so pleased that things are going so well for them, they're both such lovely people."

"I agree. Its been a long time, if ever since I've seen Charlie so happy. Anna is so good for him."

"Where are we headed? The Oak as usual?"

"Yes, I think so. I'll call Charlie to confirm and get the details."

The following morning saw Edith back at her desk at the Fitz. She took a deep breath, picked up her phone and placed a call to Madingley Hall. The conversation was stilted at best.

"Hello mother, its Edith. Anthony and I wondered if you might want to come over for dinner this evening, to Anthony's house."

"Hello Edith. I would like that very much. Thank you. What time would you like me to arrive? Can I bring anything?"

"7pm will be fine. I'll email you with Anthony's address. I'm assuming you're still using the same email address? No need to bring anything, Anthony is in charge of the food and has everything in hand."

"Yes, yes its still the same address Thank you."

"Fine. I'll email you shortly. Until this evening then…"

"Until this evening. Goodbye Edith and thank you."

Cora put down her phone. It was short, it was awkward certainly, but it was a start.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N – It's the last day of my holidays so I've been trying get as much of this written as I can. I hope you enjoy.

6:45pm saw Edith pacing up and down Anthony's galley style kitchen, clutching a glass of wine.

"Relax sweetheart, it'll be fine. I imagine your mother is just as nervous as you are, probably even more so."

"I know, it just feels like I'm five years old again and I'm about to be scolded for something that Mary did."

Turning away from the stove, Anthony took Edith in his arms.

"Sweetheart, you're not a child anymore. You are a beautiful, sensitive, frighteningly intelligent woman, affianced to a man who loves you more than life. You have no reason to feel inferior to anyone."

Anthony kissed the top of her head and released her, just as his front door buzzer sounded.

"I'll get it, you go into the lounge and relax."

"Hello Cora, welcome. I'm glad you found the place alright"

"Hello Anthony" said Cora, awkwardly leaning in to kiss Anthony's cheek.

"Oh yes, the Taxi driver knew exactly where to go."

Allowing Anthony to take her coat, Cora continued.

"Is this a new development, I don't remember it being here the last time I was in Cambridge, although that was almost 10 years ago."

"Yes, it's a relatively recent development. I've had this place about 5 or 6 years I think. Please do come through."

Anthony showed Cora through to the lounge where Edith rose to greet her and the two shared an awkward kiss on the cheek.

"Hello mother. Thank you for coming, can I get you a drink? We're having salmon so I would recommend this dry Italian white."

"Thank you, that would be lovely." Anthony disappeared off into the kitchen and left the two ladies to talk. 

"I was just saying to Anthony how nice this development is. Do you live here too?"

"No, I have a small place close to the university, it was all I could afford, but I do spend about half of my time here."

"Will you live here after you are married?"

"No, I don't think so. We've talked about getting something more suited for a family, with a garden and suchlike." Cora's eyes widened.

Anthony slipped back into the room and handed Cora her wine.

"You would like children?"

This time it was Anthony who answered.

"We would, in time. I know I'm not getting any younger but I would like to see Edith become more established professionally before taking maternity leave. Of course, its her choice and I'll fall in with her wishes."

"Have you set a date for the wedding?"

"Not yet, but we would like to be married before the start of Michaelmas Term in October. It'll be a very small wedding, no need for fanfare. As long as we're there, that's all we need."

"If you'd like to come through, dinner is ready." Continued Anthony as he escorted both ladies to the dining room.

Dinner was an exercise in small talk – Cambridge, The Fitz, The Mack Exhibit, the weather (!) - with Cora going out of her way to be effusive in her praise for everything.

"Thank you, Anthony. That was delicious. I'm not sure Robert even knows where our kitchen is!"

"Oh my great pleasure, I've always enjoyed cooking. Now, can I get you ladies some coffee or perhaps a liqueur?"

"A coffee would be lovely, thank you, darling." Replied Edith.

"Yes please, a coffee would be just the ticket. Thank you, Anthony" said Cora.

"Excellent. Why don't you ladies retire to the lounge and I'll bring it through in just a moment?"

"He is a wonderful man, Edith" said Cora quietly, once the two ladies were alone.

"He is. I thank my lucky stars every day for him." Replied Edith, somewhat guardedly.

"Its obvious that you are both devoted to one another. I'm so happy for you Edith, truly I am."

"Thank you and yes, we are. Everything good in my life starts and ends with him."

Anthony reappeared with their coffees.

"There we are ladies and now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to catch up on in my study."

Passing a cup to Edith he whispered. "I love you and I'm here if you need me." He gently kissed her forehead and nodding to Cora, he left the room. 

The two ladies sipped their coffee in silence….

"I'm glad you fought for yourself, Edith. Fought for this life you have now. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy, not even when you were a child."

"That's the thing tho', mother, isn't it? I HAVE had to fight for it, every damned step of the way.

Governesses, teachers, father, you… not one of you has EVER understood or defended what matters to me!"

"The family's entire focus has been on the 'correct' suitor for Mary and sweet Sybil just has to flutter her eyelashes and she got what she wanted but what about me?!"

"You've always known exactly who you were and what you wanted in life. I just thought that you were so independent and headstrong that you didn't need me." Replied Cora quietly.

"If I'm independent and headstrong its because I HAD TO BE! Because there was NO ONE there for me!"

"You have no idea how terrifying the last few years have been! Moving to a new place with no support, moral or otherwise from anyone! The loneliness I've felt these last few years, I wouldn't wish on anyone and for what?! So I could pursue my goals and finally be myself?!" "Of course I needed you!"

Suddenly it was all too much and Edith collapsed in great heaving sobs.

Cora's arms were around her in moments.

"Oh my darling, I'm so sorry, what a fool I've been! I've wasted so much time! But, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I don't give a damn what your father or anyone else says, its time you had your mother back."

"Oh Mama! I've missed you so much!"

"Oh my darling, I've missed you too!"

Anthony, hearing Edith's cries, rushed to the lounge but upon seeing Edith and Cora on the sofa with their arms wrapped around each other, retreated to the kitchen. He suspected more coffee might be in order…

"Everything alright, ladies?' asked Anthony as he brought another carafe of coffee to the lounge.

Cora and Edith were wiping their eyes and blowing their noses.

"Yes, thank you. We were just clearing the air somewhat" replied Cora shakily.

Anthony joined Edith on the sofa, immediately placing a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Good, good. Am I to take it that we'll be seeing a bit more of you, Cora?"

Looking towards Edith, Cora replied, "I would like that very much. Especially with a wedding to plan?"

"As would I, Mama and I would welcome the help. Even small weddings require some planning."

"Well, its been quite the evening. I think I should get back to the hotel." Said Cora, rising to her feet.

Anthony left the room to organize a taxi and collect Cora's belongings.

"Thank you for this evening, Edith. Thank you for letting me try again to be your mother."

Soon enough, Cora's taxi arrived and the evening ended with more hugs and promises to stay in touch.

Anthony closed the door and Edith placed her head squarely in his chest, her arms hugging him tightly. Anthony immediately returned the hug.

"Everything alright, sweet one?"

"Hmm, I think it just might be."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N Thanks so much for all the reviews, and profuse apologies for the lengthy absence from updating. Its been a rough few weeks at Red's. Anyway, on with the story.

"Cheers! To making it to Friday!"

The Oak was bustling with happy post-work diners on Friday evening as Anthony, Edith, Charlie and Anna raised their glasses.

"So how are things? I hear you had a visitor this week.." asked Anna.

"Good lord, there's not much gets past you is there, Anna?" Laughed Edith.

"But yes, we had a visitation from my mother! I know, wonders will never cease!"

"Indeed! So, how did it go?"

"Erm, okay actually, in the end. I think she's finally starting to see things from my perspective. It's early days, obviously, but I've got a glimmer of hope which has been markedly absent in recent years. Of course, there's still the issue of my father and the rest of the family but hey, baby steps!"

"And you, Anthony, how did you get on with the 'mother in law'?"

"Oh fine, Cora knows that my loyalties will always lie with Edith so that pretty much settled things," said Anthony, reaching for Edith's hand under the table.

"Never mind me, how are things with you pair? Judging by the matching 'Cheshire cat' grins, I assume all is well?"

Charlie and Anna looked at each other, blushed furiously and burst out laughing!

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes then!"

"Yes, well anyway, shall we order some drinks?" said Anna, deftly sidestepping further questioning but the tender look which passed between Charlie and Anna, told Edith all she needed to know.

Meanwhile, having spent a couple of days pampering herself at Madingley Hall, Cora was back at Downton…

"Ah, you're back! You should have called, I would have sent the car to the station to collect you." Said, Robert.

"No, thank you. I'm quite capable of getting a taxi." Replied Cora, clearly still not in a conciliatory mood with Robert.

"Yes, of course. H-how was the journey?" Robert continued, slightly more cautiously.

"Entirely uneventful."

"And…Edith? Is she well?"

"Do you care?"

"Of course I do!"

"She is thriving. Professionally she continues to go from strength to strength and she and Anthony are absolutely devoted to each other. They will be married before the start of term in October and I, for one, intend to be part of the process, every damn step of the way!"

"Ah, I see."

"I hope you do. I told you, Robert, I won't lose her again and if you can't accept that then you have some decisions to make. Excuse me."

Over the next few weeks, Cora was as good as her word, assisting Edith with every aspect of the wedding planning – the venue, catering, photographers, flowers and, of course, the all-important dress. As they planned the wedding together, Edith and Cora grew closer and Edith finally felt like she had the mother she had always wanted.

Anthony was happy because his beloved Edith was happy and that was all he cared about. His own family, small as they were, had welcomed Edith with open arms, delighted that their shy and sad Anthony finally had the love he deserved.

And yet, through all of the wedding preparations, Edith still felt a 'vacancy' in her life; the absence of her Father. Edith had never asked her mother about him and Cora offered no further comment. Cora would never tell Edith that things between her parents were not good and that she was at the center of the argument. 

Suddenly, they were at the last week in September and Anthony and Edith's wedding was mere days away.

Two nights before the wedding, Edith and Anna were having a catch up over a glass of wine.

"So Edie, all set for Saturday?"

"Yes, I think so. All of the arrangements are in place so all we need to do now is show up!

I still can't quite believe that this is happening, that this is my life. I keep expecting TV cameras to appear and to be told that it's an elaborate hoax, ala 'Candid Camera!'"

Anna chuckled. "Believe it, my dear. It is most definitely your life and you most definitely deserve it. I've never seen you so happy. Anthony is such a good man and it's obvious how much he adores you."

"Thank you, Anna. I don't think I've ever been so happy and yes, Anthony is wonderful. I thank my lucky stars every day for him."

Anna raised her glass – "To happy endings!"

"To happy endings", Edith echoed.

"And speaking of good men…how are you and Charlie getting on?

Anna blushed lightly. "We're good. It's early days but I really like him, Eed."

"Good! From what I hear from Anthony, the feeling is entirely mutual!"

"Really? What's he said?"

"Nothing specific, you know men, but he said that he had spoken to Charlie and that all he could talk about was you and all the things that you've been doing recently."

"That's good to hear. I am concerned tho', if it does get 'serious', how is that going to work? He's in Edinburgh and I'm here?"

"Well, I do believe there are more than one or two academic institutions in Edinburgh who would love to see you on their staff… What was it that you said to me? Don't be in a rush to buy a hat quite yet, but don't throw the baby out with the bathwater either. Something to that effect?"

Anna gave Edith a sheepish grin, "Duly noted."

Across town, Anthony and Charlie were having a similar quiet catch up.

"So, old boy, any last-minute nerves? Do you need me to talk you through the 'birds and the bees?" chuckled Charlie.

"Haha! I think I've got that covered, Charlie, but thank you!"

"No, no nerves at all. It's like getting married to Edith, being married to Edith is what my true purpose in life is" Pausing, Anthony said, "Sorry, you probably didn't need to hear that." Anthony glanced at Charlie sheepishly.

"Not at all! Good God man, there was a time when I thought I would never see you smile again. I'll take lovesick Anthony over sad and lonely Anthony – any day! Seriously though, I couldn't be happier for you. Edith is a remarkable woman and clearly besotted with you. You're a lucky man."

"Everything organized for Saturday?" Charlie continued.

"Yes, all set. It's a simple service at St Mary's. No bridal party or any of that fanfare. Given Edith's family situation, it didn't seem appropriate so we're walking into the ceremony together.

"No sign of a thaw from Edith's Father?" asked Charlie.

"Not so far, no. Edith is putting a brave face on it but I know she's hurting. All I can do is be there for her."

Changing the subject, Anthony continued "Anyway, Saturday, yes, after the ceremony, the reception is back at the Fitz and Elsie has been handling that so you know that will run like clockwork. She would have made a formidable army general!" laughed Anthony.

"And you, Charlie? How are things with Anna?" asked Anthony.

"Good. Really good, actually. I really like her, Anthony. She's fiercely intelligent, funny and you'd have to be blind not to think she's cute! But its more than that, she's the first person that I've ever dated that I can be 'friends' with. We can discuss the newest work at the Tate or we can have a pint together and discuss the rugby! I've never had that before, Anthony and I hadn't realized what I was missing."

"Sorry, now who sounds like the lovesick one?"

"Not at all! Honestly, Charlie, I am delighted for you. I've seen you trying to date in the past and those women, while perfectly nice, were never your 'equal', it was never a partnership. If you have that in Anna, then hold on to it and never let it go."

"Thanks Anthony, if things go on the way they have, I can see that happening."

With that, the two men raised their glasses.

"To the future" said Charlie.

"The future!" returned Anthony.

Saturday could not come soon enough.

A/N 2 – Next time, the wedding!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N** I know I said at the end of the last chapter that this would be the wedding but, what can I tell you, the plot bunnies had other ideas…

Edith and Anthony agreed that whilst their wedding was decidedly unconventional, some adherence to tradition would be good and so it was that Edith found herself alone in her little flat, the night before her wedding. She poured herself a glass of red wine, put some Puccini on her iPod and relaxed into her oversized sofa.

As she lay there, her mind wandered over the extraordinary events of the last few months: getting her doctorate, landing her dream job, the successful exhibition and, oh yes, meeting the love of her life – AND having him love her back. Never in her wildest imaginings did she foresee anything like this happening. She was even rebuilding bridges with her mother!

Tomorrow she was marrying Anthony Strallan and she had never felt happier or more at peace.

Across town, Anthony was in his beloved library. Even in a modern townhome, he had managed to create the ambiance of a gentleman's study and library that would not have been out of place in an English country estate.

The lights were low and he was reclining on a leather chesterfield sofa, a glass of single malt in his hand. In common with Edith, he too was going over the events of the last few months: hiring an exceptionally bright and beautiful young woman, his fear and bewilderment at his growing feelings for her, almost losing her (Anthony gave a shudder with that particular remembrance) and that glorious moment when he had proposed and she had said yes. Everything good and pure in his life started and ended with Edith and he knew he would love and cherish her forever.

Anthony felt his eyelids grow heavy and he was just about asleep when his security buzzer rang. Rising to his feet, Anthony walked into the hallway and answered the buzzer.

"Hello. Can I help you"  
"Is this Anthony Strallan?" the voice asked.  
"Yes, yes it is. Who is this?"  
"I'm Robert Crawley. Edith's Father."  
Anthony drew an involuntary sharp intake of breath.  
"Ah, you'd better come in then."

Anthony pulled a hand through his hair and marshalling his defenses, opened the door.

"Lord Grantham. Do come in."  
"Sir Anthony."

Anthony motioned towards his study and moved to let Robert walk ahead of him. As they entered the study, Anthony spoke.

"May I offer you a drink? A Scotch, perhaps?"  
"Yes, please."

Anthony poured them both Scotches and motioned towards two wing-backed chairs. The two men facing each other.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here…" Robert began.

Anthony, refusing to be intimidated by this man, cut him off.

"Well, given that I'm marrying your daughter in (Anthony looked at his watch)…around 15 hours, I suppose it was inevitable that you would turn up at some point. I can't help but wonder what it is you hope to accomplish by turning up at this late juncture? What exactly do you want, Robert?  
I know from my conversations with Edith and more recently, Cora, that you have not approved of any of Edith's life decisions in at least the last 10 years and I suspect that includes marrying me?  
What I will tell you, is that I love Edith with all my heart and soul. She is the most extraordinary woman I have ever met and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy."

Anthony continued…  
"As you are no doubt aware, Edith and Cora have slowly begun to rebuild their relationship and I know that Edith is thrilled that her mother will be at the wedding tomorrow.  
I will not let you spoil the day for her out of some quite frankly petty and misguided idea that you, rather than Edith, know what is best for her.  
So, I will ask you again, what do you want, Robert?"

Robert sat, wide-eyed, staring at Anthony, clearly not used to being spoken to in such direct terms.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Robert cautiously began.

"Cora… I… wish for a reconciliation with Edith…and to begin to get to know you better, too. Cora approves of you, very much, and tells me that she has never seen Edith so happy or fulfilled and that is due in large part to you."

Letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, Anthony began.

"Robert, I remember having a similar conversation with Cora a few months ago so I will tell you now, what I told her then. This is not about what you want. This is about what Edith wants. If she wants a reconciliation with you, I will support her in that but I warn you now, I will not stand by and watch you waltz back into her life only to destroy it with your criticism and undermining of her confidence.  
You're right, Edith is happy but she built that happiness, that life, for herself and I am privileged to be the one to share it with her.  
So, the question is, Robert, can you accept Edith for the extraordinary, unique individual that she is, because if you can't, then I suggest you walk out that door right now and don't come back."

The two men sat in silence. Anthony would never normally be so blunt but, particularly to the man who was going to become his father in law, but as with his initial dealings with Cora, this was his Edith they were discussing and he would defend her with his life.

"I would like to try. I may not always get it right, but I would like to try." Replied Robert, his voice little more than a whisper.

His demeanor softening, Anthony replied  
"Well then, that's a start. Am I to take it that you will be in attendance tomorrow?"

"If I would be welcome?" Robert replied.

"Of course. All Edith has ever wanted are good relations between herself and her family. Having you and Cora in attendance at the wedding tomorrow will be a good start."

"Thank you, Anthony. On that note, I should probably leave you to it. Thank you for the Scotch."

Both men raised from their chairs and walked towards the front door.

Turning to face Anthony, Robert held out his hand.

"Thank you, Anthony. Thank you for agreeing to see me tonight and thank you for loving Edith. You'll find this out for yourself, I'm sure, but all a father wishes for in life is that their children are happy and cared for. I may have not given a particularly good showing of it so far but, truly, that is all I have ever wanted for Edith. I know from just these last few minutes, that Edith will always be happy and safe."

"That I can promise you, Robert."

"Goodnight, Anthony"

"Goodnight, Robert"

Anthony closed the door and leaned back against it, feeling slightly stunned by the evening's events.

As he stood there, a small smile crept across his face. He knew how much Edith was missing her father and how much she really wanted him to be at the wedding and now, he would be. Tomorrow was going to be the best day ever…


	31. Chapter 31

A/N Profuse apologies for the delay in updating this one, folks. RL can be a real stinker sometimes, can't it? Thank you for your unending patience and support.

The morning of Edith and Anthony's wedding dawned fresh and clear, with barely a cloud in the sky. Anna had arrived at Edith's flat early in the morning to help her get dressed.

"Morning Edie! Ready for your big day?" chirped Anna

"Oh yes! Absolutely! You know, I thought I would be nervous, but honestly Anna, I'm really not. I'm just excited. I truly cannot wait for today. Now, I've had a small breakfast, I've showered, so it's over to you! What are we going to do with this hair?!"

"You leave everything to me, beautiful bride. I've got everything under control." So, Edith left herself in Anna's capable hands.

Across town, Charlie had arrived at Anthony's place, the two of them having previously agreed to get ready and travel together.

"Alright old boy? Any last-minute nerves? chuckled Charlie as he walked into Anthony's kitchen.

"Anthony raised an eyebrow and shot Charlie a slightly sardonic look. "Good morning to you too. Ah, no, no nerves at all." Replied Anthony

He continued, "I did, however, have a visitor last night… The Earl of Grantham. Edith's father."

"Crikey!" Exclaimed Charlie. "What did HE want?"

"Er, well, he wanted-wants a reconciliation with Edith."

"Well, he certainly picks his moments, doesn't he?"

"Yes, quite. Anyway, I told him what I told Cora, it's up to Edith. If she wants it to happen, I'll support her but IF it does and it's a big if, then he needs to remember that Edith is a grown woman who is more than capable of making her own decisions, she doesn't need his approval for anything and I told him that if he was only coming back into her life to criticize it, then he shouldn't bother."

"You said all that? How did that go over?"

"Well, he really doesn't have much choice. I won't have him riding roughshod over Edith, Charlie. So, he either holds his tongue or he walks, and I suspect Cora might be more than slightly annoyed were he to start anything."

"Will he put in an appearance today?"

"He asked if he would be welcome and I said, yes. He might not be perfect but he is Edith's father and I know she misses him and would want him there today. We'll see…"

"My, my, never a dull moment. Alright then, Cinderella, its time you were getting ready for the ball" and with that, Charlie took Anthony by the shoulders and motioned him towards his bathroom. There was a wedding to prepare for! 

Edith had spent the best part of three hours being 'plucked and tucked' by Anna.

Her unruly hair had been styled into an elegant chignon, with just the odd curl left loose to frame her face; her make-up was skillfully yet judiciously applied to highlight Edith's elegant bone structure and delicate skin tone and her dress, well, it was stunning.

It was a 1920s, full length, cream-colored, beaded lace and silk dress which hugged Edith's frame and accentuated her curves. At the front, the neckline was cut across from the shoulder blades but the back was cut down almost to Edith's waist, giving the illusion of modesty while being very alluring. The dress had long fitted sleeves and the cuffs descended into a point over the top of Edith's hands. The bead detailing continuing down both sleeves.

Finally, she was ready for her big reveal.

"Well, what do you think then?"

"Oh my God! Anna! Is that really me?! I can't believe this! Thank you!" exclaimed Edith, trying very hard not to cry and cause her mascara to run.

"Its definitely you, sweetheart! You look absolutely beautiful. Anthony is going to be bowled over when he sees you. Thank you for letting me do this for you, Edie. Truly I am so happy for you and Anthony and I'm honored to be a part of your day."

"Oh Anna, any more of that and I will cry and then all your hard work will be spoiled!" sniffed Edith

Chuckling, Anna replied "Alright beautiful girl, the car should be here shortly so I'd best go and get ready. Will you be alright? No eating or drinking and no sitting, you'll crease your dress!"

"Yes, boss" replied Edith, saluting.

"Well then, don't you scrub up well, old boy?" said Charlie as Anthony came walking through from his dressing room.  
Anthony was dressed in a silver-grey morning suit, crisp white shirt and cerulean blue cravat, the color of which matched his eyes. His grey blonde hair had been set to within an inch of its life but there was one curl that flopped just over his eye, giving him a boyish air.

"Alright then, shall we go? I have a feeling that we've somewhere important to be…?" teased Charlie.

"Yes indeed. Let's go."

Anthony arrived at St Mary's before Edith and was waiting in the vestibule for her to arrive. They had previously agreed not to have a wedding party and that they would walk down the aisle together. Anthony took these few quiet moments to compose himself and look around the Church.

Between Cora, Edith and Elsie, the Church looked beautiful, with flower arrangements and garlands galore and looking at the congregation he saw his parents, his brother and sister with their families, their colleagues from the museum, Anna and Charlie….and Cora and Robert. Robert had shown up. He would not miss his daughter's wedding.

A short while later, Edith arrived. She seemed to 'glide' out of the car, so calm and serene was the air around her.

Anthony had never seen anything so beautiful as the woman walking towards him, holding out her hand.

"Hello, my love, shall we get married?" she whispered

"Hello, my darling. May I say quite how beautiful you look?"

"Darling, before we walk in, you might want to take a quick peek at who is sitting in the front pew…"

At first, Edith looked confused and increasingly alarmed.

Anthony continued…" you might decide that rather than walking in together, you might perhaps want someone else to walk you down the aisle…" Anthony's trademark lopsided grin spread across his face.

Catching on to his meaning, Edith gasped. "He's here?! Papa is here?! Wh..how?"

"Your father came to see me last night and we had a little chat…"

"He did? Oh, God! What did he say to you?!"

"Relax, sweetheart. Let's just say your father and I have come to an understanding."

"Now, would you like to stick to our original plan or would you like me to fetch your father and wait for you down at the front?"

"You know, darling, much I as I am thrilled and more than a little shocked, that my father is here, we start as we mean to go on. Side by side."

"Always, my darling."

With that, Anthony offered Edith his arm and they walked side by side, into their future.

 _A/N 2 I'm not sure if I should leave it there or continue on? Your thoughts on the subject are always welcome!_


End file.
